La esfera llamas
by Absolu-te33
Summary: Ash se encuentra junto a Dawn y Brook compitiendo en la liga Sinnoh. Mientras tanto, May y Drew compiten en Johto en el Gran Festival. De pronto, surge una amenaza antigua que llevará a nuestros héroes a conocer más acerca de su pasado, y a través del laberinto del amor. Ellos son la última esperanza del mundo. Una historia de confianza, traición, suspenso, y gloria. Uso de aura.
1. Noche Clara y Cuarto Oscuro

**Hola! He leído muchas FanFics antes, pero nunca me había atrevido a escribir una. Esta es mi primer FanFic. Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

Capítulo 1 – Noche clara y cuarto oscuro

_Hace muchos siglos, el mundo estaba sumido en la guerra; las regiones de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh se enfrentaban entre sí. Humanos y pokemons morían por igual. Muchos creyeron que el sacrificio de Sir Aaron traería la paz definitiva, y así fue durante muchos años. Hasta que un hombre nació de las sombras, llamado a sí mismo 'La Sombra' y mucho más poderoso que el mismo Sir Aaron, y tomó el control de las cuatro regiones por completo, esclavizándolos a todos humanos y pokemons por igual. Muchos intentaron liberarse, pero todos fallecieron en el intento. No fue sino hasta que un Guardian del Aura, Sir Maximus, proveniente de Kanto y montado en un Moltres, reunió a todos los guardianes del aura de todos los reinos para combatir al tirano. La guerra contra el tirano se extendió muchos años, y la mayoría de los guardianes murió en la guerra. Pero al final, lograron ganarla. El señor de las sombras fue asesinado. Sin embargo, el poder del aura oscura que poseía no podía ser destruido, por lo que entonces se creó una esfera, con la ayuda de los guardianes del aura que quedaban y forjada con el fuego del Moltres, y así se construyó la esfera llamas. Entonces, sacrificando sus vidas, los guardianes la destruyeron en un millar de pedazos, y los repartieron por todas las regiones, de manera que nadie jamás pudiera poseer otra vez tanto poder. En ese momento, llegó la paz verdadera para todos. Y los guardianes del aura se convirtieron en una leyenda._

_Sin embargo, muchos siglos después, los descendientes de la sombra han encontrado la manera de recuperar todos los pedazos de la esfera, y la manera de recuperar el poder del 'Maestro de las Sombras'…_

La luz de la luna llena entraba por la pequeña ventana enrejada de la celda. Dentro del pequeño cuarto de apenas unos cuantos metros cuadrados y sobre un camastro se encontraba acostada una mujer joven de cabello gris. Su rostro y figura se veían descuidados, como si no se hubiera arreglado en un buen tiempo. Sin embargo, su mirada era penetrante. Sus ojos apuntaban detenidamente al oscuro techo de la celda. Su expresión parecía que algo estuviera esperando. Permaneció inmóvil, perdida en sus pensamientos, y de pronto levantó su mano y su mirada se volvió hacia un pedazo de papel que estaba en su palma:

_Llego la hora. Hoy a la media noche. Apunta hacia arriba y al norte. _

Ella regresó a su posición inicial y siguió sumergida en sus pensamientos. Después de unos 20 minutos se oyeron unos pasos en el pasillo fuera de la celda. -"Su medicina"-, exclamó un hombre desconocido, dejando una botella y una cuchara sobre ella en un espacio en la puerta de la celda por donde se dejaba la comida. El hombre entonces se alejó. La mujer se levantó y tomó la botella de medicina y la cuchara, sin saber qué significado tendrían. Abrió la botella sin mucho cuidado y examinó su interior a la luz de la luna. Había un líquido desconocido. Al volver a cerrar el bote y arrojarlo sin interés sobre el camastro, se escuchó como si hubiese algo más dentro del bote. La mujer levantó una ceja y se dirigió a abrir de nuevo el bote. Esta vez dejó caer todo el líquido y cayó una llave. Entonces comprendió de lo que se trataba. Esperó pacientemente a que fuera la media noche. Era difícil saber qué hora era; tenía que esperar a alguna señal. Algunos minutos después, la señal llegó: la tenue luz que iluminaba el pasillo se apagó, dejando la luz de la luna como la única luz. Se asomó por la rendija donde el hombre había dejado el bote, y al encontrar el pasillo de afuera vacío, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y salió de la celda. Observó entonces a la derecha y a la izquierda sin saber qué camino tomar. Entonces, regresó a su papel. _Apunta hacia arriba y al norte._ ¿Qué querría decir esto? Por la posición de la luna podría adivinar que el norte estaba hacia atrás de ella. Sin embargo, _hacia arriba…_ fue entonces que al final del pasillo izquierdo vio unas escaleras. Se dirigió rápida y sigilosamente hacia allá, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Era extraño, ya que en una prisión de tan alta seguridad la computadora central ya la hubiera encontrado en un segundo, pero al parecer sus cómplices pudieron desactivarla de algún modo, junto con el resto de la electricidad. Subió las escaleras. Sabía que se encontraba en el sótano del edificio, y obviamente no podría escapar por la puerta principal o la de atrás. No… tiene que haber otra salida. Es entonces cuando un guardia la ve. Se habían dado cuenta de su escape. Sigue corriendo hacia arriba en espiral por las escaleras de piedra hacia el segundo y tercer piso. Podía oír ahora a los growlithes que se acercaban en ambas direcciones de las escaleras. Llega al segundo piso lo más rápido que puede. Ya puede ver las escaleras hacia arriba iluminadas por la luz de las lámparas y el fuego de los pokemon. Abre la puerta para dejar las escaleras y entrar al corredor del segundo piso. Atraviesa un laberinto, guiada por su intuición y lo poco que recuerda de los pasillos de la prisión, y llega a otras escaleras al otro lado del piso para subir. Sigue subiendo al cuarto y quinto piso.

Su escapatoria continúa sin problemas hasta el quinto piso. Solo faltan dos pisos. Es entonces cuando las luces se prenden y se activan los mecanismos de defensa automáticos de la prisión. Se bajan unas rejas metálicas que sellan las escaleras y le impiden seguir subiendo, o regresar. Está atrapada. Trata de forzar las rejas sin resultado. Del piso seis vienen bajando guardias con growlithes, ladrando y gruñendo mientras bajan a toda velocidad por las escaleras, mientras los guardias que la seguían del piso anterior la alcanzan. Entonces se topan frente a frente.

"Vaya, vaya; no pensé que pudieras llegar tan lejos, cazadora J" Dijo quien parecía el líder del escuadrón.

"Al parecer soy más lista de lo que creen; déjenme ir. No saben con quién se están metiendo." contestó la mujer.

El líder esbozó una sonrisa ante el comentario intimidante. "No sabemos, pero lo queremos saber".

Hubo una pausa dramática. Entonces, entre los ruidos del bosque de los pokemon nocturnos, distinguió un rugido a la distancia, que se acercaba cada vez más. La cazadora comprendió entonces el plan y sonrió.

"Nos va a decir quiénes son sus cómplices, y quién fue capaz de entrar y desactivar nuestro sistema de seguridad". La cazadora no dijo nada, y dio unos pasos acercándose a la pared. Los growlithes mantenían una mirada amenazante ante la mujer. La cazadora vio un pequeño agujero en la pared de piedra, que daba hacia la noche y por donde se sentía entrar una brisa fría. Sin embargo, el tamaño del agujero era apenas suficiente para que cupiera su mano.

"¿No nos va a decir?". No hubo respuesta. "Bien; growlithe, lanzallamas" Tan pronto el guardia dio su orden. Growlithe abrió el hocico y liberó el poderoso ataque de fuego a través de la reja hacia la mujer. Entonces, en el último momento, la cazadora esquivó y el ataque falló, saliendo el fuego por el agujero. Desde afuera del edificio se pudo distinguir el amarillo y rojo brillante del lanzallamas del growlithe de entre la oscuridad en la noche. Sin embargo, el mismo growlithe lanzó otro lanzallamas, el cual rodeó a la cazadora en forma de espiral, sin hacerle daño, pero sin permitirle moverse un centímetro.

"Vaya, parece que tienes miedo de herir a una mujer" contesta por fin la cazadora J con un hilo de sarcasmo en su voz. "Haga silencio y síganos, que aún tenemos unas preguntas qué hacerle" respondió el guardia frunciendo el ceño y abriendo la reja que mantenía a la cazadora encerrada en las escaleras.

Fue entonces cuando de pronto hubo una fuerte explosión en la pared de las escaleras, y un agujero se creó a un lado de la cautiva. La explosión desconcertó a todos menos a la mujer de pelo blanco, y el growlithe que mantenía el anillo de fuego alrededor de ésta se desconcentró y dejó el ataque, liberando a la prisionera.

La cazadora, sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó por el agujero de la pared causado por la explosión, y se dejó caer desde las escaleras del sexto piso en una caída libre hacia la noche. Mientras caía en completa calma, un pokemon voló por debajo de ella atrapándola en la caída.

"Mucho gusto verte, Salamence; parece que sí pudiste distinguir el lanzallamas" Saludó la cazadora con una sonrisa malévola, a lo que el dragón respondió disparando un hiper rayo al cielo, y volaron a toda velocidad por encima de las copas de los árboles en la inmensidad de la noche.

"Pikachu, ataque rápido"

"Pika, pika, pika, pika" Un ratón grande de pelo amarillo y orejas grandes corre a toda velocidad dejando una estela blanca tras de él.

"Electivire, puño trueno!"

"Eeeelektii" el poderoso pokemon tipo eléctrico baja su puño derecho y carga una energía blanca con chispas de electricidad estática y corre hacia pikachu.

Es de noche. El estadio está lleno, hasta reventar. El campo de batalla está lleno de piedras levantadas y agujeros abiertos y otros a medio tapar, como si un fuerte terremoto lo hubiera asaltado. En las orillas del campo de batalla, un joven de cabello negro alborotado y ojos café oscuro observa el campo con expectación. Lleva sobre su cabeza una gorra, y porta una chamarra negra sin mangas con líneas amarillas y jeans claros. En sus manos tiene un par de guantes negros sin punta en los dedos. Su expresión facial es tensa y su mandíbula apretada, y sus ojos reflejan la determinación de un líder.

Del otro lado, un joven un poco más alto que el primero, sonríe de manera arrogante y observa el campo con autoridad. A pesar de su naturaleza fría y calmada, su rostro refleja algo de tensión, y sus ojos muestran gran emoción, como si no hubiera sentido tanta emoción en mucho tiempo. Su pelo es morado y liso, porta una chamarra azul con mangas negras.

Entre ellos y en la parte de arriba del estadio se muestra el marcador, donde se encuentran las fotos de ambos entrenadores, 5 pokebolas por cada uno sombreadas y una foto de cada uno de los pokemon que combaten en ese momento, indicando que es el último pokemon de ambos.

Los pokemons se ven muy agotados, y ambos muestran varios golpes y cortadas en todo su cuerpo, pero ambos realizan sus respectivos ataques con velocidad y poder, ninguno cediendo ni por un momento. El ratón eléctrico se dirige hacia el choque a toda velocidad. Justo antes de chocar, el joven de pelo morado grita otra orden.

"Elektivire, hazte a un lado y golpea a Pikachu en el costado"

Los ojos del castaño se abren tras la orden de su oponente. Elektivire se mueve hacia un lado dejando pasar al Pikachu y, sin que su oponente pudiera reaccionar, libera el puño trueno en el costado de éste, haciéndolo volar hacia el otro lado del campo. Pikachu queda en el suelo, y el referee se acerca para determinar si está fuera de combate. El joven más alto sonríe.

"No, Pikachu!" El castaño grita a su pokemon, y le dice mostrando su puño: "Tú puedes hacerlo amigo, hemos pasado por muchas para rendirnos aquí. Tú tienes más poder y lo sé. Pikachu, confío en tí".

Y justo cuando el referee está por levantar la bandera que significa que está fuera de combate, el ratón eléctrico empieza a levantarse con mucho esfuerzo, con su cuerpo lleno de cortadas y golpes. La sonrisa del pelimorado desaparece y frunce el ceño, mientras que el castaño sonríe.

"¡Eso es Pikachu, yo sé que tú puedes! ¡Vamos a terminar esto de una vez por todas! ¡Pikachu, tacleada de volteos!" Grita con todas sus fuerzas el pelinegro animando a su Pokemon a su último golpe.

El roedor reúne toda la fuerza que le queda y corre mientras que su cuerpo brilla y un poderoso campo eléctrico lo rodea.

"Creo que esto se acabó para ti, Ash. Después de tanto tiempo enfrentándonos nunca aprendiste. ¡Elektivire, protección!" El contrincante del pelinegro lanza su orden, mientras que Electivire es rodeado por un campo de fuerza.

"¡Sigue, Pikachu!" su entrenador lo motiva a seguir a pesar del campo de fuerza, pero justo antes del choque da otra orden.

"¡Pikachu, cancela la tacleada de volteos y salta sobre Elektivire!" En ese momento, el pokemon más chico cancela su ataque y con su vuelo salta el campo de fuerza. Entonces el campo de fuerza se desvanece, y sin perder otro instante más, el pelinegro da su siguiente orden.

"¡Pikachu, termina esto con cola de hierro!"

"Piikaaaaa" Entonces la cola del ratón eléctrico se vuelve color blanca brillante. La sonrisa arrogante del pelimorado desaparece y su mirada se llena de miedo, y antes de que Electivire pudiese reaccionar, el roedor lanza el ataque desde arriba, dándole de lleno en la cara.

De pronto, todo se vuelve negro. Cae, mientras escucha el sonido de miles de pedazos de vidrio cayendo. El pelinegro azota contra el piso como si hubiese sido él el que recibió el ataque. Se encuentra en el piso boca arriba en un cuarto oscuro, donde no se puede ver absolutamente nada. Se sienta confundido, apoyando sus manos en el _frío_ mármol. Alcanza a tocar con sus dedos varios pedazos de vidrio, y aunque éstos no lo cortan, _siente el filo que tienen_. Voltea de lado a lado llamando a su pokemon, pero no hay nadie. Se lleva la mano al cinturón para darse cuenta que no lleva consigo ninguno de sus pokemon. De pronto, una tenue luz se alcanza a percibir. No puede saber qué tan lejos o cerca está debido a la falta de iluminación a su alrededor. Entonces la luz se expande e ilumina un poco el lugar. No alcanza a ver las paredes ni el techo del lugar; lo único que ve es el mármol negro grabado con extrañas marcas de unowns, líneas rectas y curvas, y cientos de pequeños vidrios regados por todo el piso. Sigue caminando, hasta que ve a la distancia otra luz más brillante, que se encontraba dentro de una caja alta de dos metros, parecida a una caja de teléfono, donde pueden caber a lo mucho tres personas. Le cuesta trabajo ver, pues la luz le encandila. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbran a ver, alcanza a ver una persona de espaldas dentro de la cabina, con una mano en el teléfono y con la otra marcando unos números. El chico reconoce el pelo caído de lado y sujetado por una bandana verde. Es una chica más o menos de su misma estatura, usa una camisa naranja con cuello negro y zapatos naranjas, así como unos shorts negros pegados. Usa igual que él guantes negros sin puntas.

"May!" El chico empieza a caminar más de prisa hacia la cabina donde está la chica, cuando de pronto los vidrios cobran vida y se unen unos con otros, como reconstruyendo el vidrio, y el joven choca frente a una ventana de vidrio, recién creada. De pronto, de la parte de arriba dentro de la cabina empiezan a entrar grandes cantidades de agua, como si estuvieran tratando de llenarla con varias mangueras del techo. La chica se asusta, y ve que no hay salida de la cabina del teléfono. Mira a todos lados asustada y alcanza a ver a su amigo.

"Ash!" Los ojos azules zafiro de la castaña se encuentran con sus ojos oscuros.

"¡Ash, ayúdame! ¡Estoy encerrada!" La chica de la bandana le grita mientras golpea los cuatro lados de la cabina y buscando alguna manija, sin resultado. "¡Ya voy May, no te preocupes; ya voy por ti!"

El nivel del agua ya le había llegado a las rodillas. El chico trata de sacarle la vuelta a la pared de vidrio cuando a su derecha se topa con otra pared. Se vuelve y se dirige ahora a la izquierda donde no hay pared, y ahora sigue hacia la cabina cuando se vuelve a topar con otra pared de vidrio. Entonces, se da cuenta que está en un laberinto. Trata de romper el vidrio que se encuentra frente a él, pero éste no muestra señales de que se vaya a romper. Intenta entonces buscando otro camino.

"Ash, rápido, por favor!" La chica le grita desde la cabina, donde ya el agua le llega un poco más arriba de la cintura. El vidrio de la cabina es al parecer del mismo tipo, pues tampoco lo ha podido romper.

"¡Ya voy May, resiste!" el chico contesta mientras corre buscando una salida al laberinto, pero pareciera que lo que consigue es alejarse cada vez más de la cabina, mientras mira a través del vidrio a su amiga en apuros sin poder ayudarla.

El chico se desespera cada vez más, no puede recordar las vueltas que da ni memorizar nada del laberinto. Se topa con las mismas paredes y pareciera que está dando vueltas en círculos.

"Ash! Rápido!" La chica grita desesperada con el agua ya al cuello.

"May, no te rindas!" Le grita el joven. En su voz hay cada vez más desesperación.

"As-" Su palabra se queda corta, pues el agua ya ha alcanzado su boca. Ella sube la cabeza intentando tomar el último respiro.

"Maaaay!"

* * *

**Aquí acaba mi primer capítulo. ¡Espero sus comentarios! Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, no voy a tardar mucho en subirlo. Saludos.**


	2. Amigos

_"Maaaay!"_

El grito se alza a través de la noche, sobre las copas de los árboles. El moreno se encuentra frente a los restos de una fogata en su sleeping bag. Tanto su cara como su camiseta están cubiertas de sudor a pesar del frío, y siente que su corazón va a explotar en cualquier momento. Entonces su respiración empieza a calmarse un poco, aunque su mente sigue igual de consternada. _Vaya, fue solo otra pesadilla_, pensó el pelinegro. Se levantó, se puso sus tenis y se dirigió a caminar un poco al bosque. La noche era clara, y los kricketot y kricketune mantenían un sonido de armonía en el aire fresco. Caminó unos pasos lejos del campamento y se detuvo en un barranco, que le ofrecía una bella vista del bosque y un pueblo a lo lejos, iluminados por la luna. Se sentó y se recargó en una de las piedras del barranco.

"Ash, ¿está todo bien?" Se oyó la voz dulce de una joven. Ash giró la cabeza para verla y fingió una sonrisa. "Pika, pika" Se oyó la voz de su fiel compañero también.

"Sí, Dawn, no te preocupes, todo está bien" Le contestó. Sin embargo, esto no la va a convencer tan fácilmente. Han pasado mucho tiempo juntos y ella lo conoce perfectamente.

"¿Tuviste otra pesadilla de May?" El chico regresó su cara hacia la luna.

"Sí, algo así" Respondió con tristeza y sin mirarla, ya sin la sonrisa y con el ceño fruncido.

El silencio entre los dos jóvenes se hizo presente. "Pikaa…" Se oyó el triste sonido del cabizbajo ratón. Entonces, la chica se sentó en la roca a un lado del joven, y viéndolo de frente, cortó el silencio.

"Ash, sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea" Dijo la peliazul mientras doblaba sus piernas y las abrazaba, resintiendo el frío fuera de su sleeping bag. El ratón amarillo se colocó en el regazo de su amigo y lo miró atentamente, sin que su amo le prestara mucha atención.

Ash no dijo nada, ni volteó a ver a su amiga, ni a su fiel compañero. Permaneció con la mirada impasible mirando hacia el denso bosque iluminado por la luna, y acariciando el pelo denso de Pikachu. Quería estar solo con él, pues no quería molestar ni hacer preocupar a su amiga. No es que a ella la quisiera y a Pikachu no, sino que Pikachu y él ya eran tan buenos amigos, que pareciera que siempre sentían lo mismo; cuando uno estaba felíz, el otro también, y viceversa. Sin embargo, Dawn era por una parte, no más especial que Pikachu, sino _especial de una manera diferente_. Después de un momento en silencio, Dawn apretó su hombro como un gesto de apoyo y se empezó a levantar, entendiendo que Ash preferiría estar solo con Pikachu por ahora. Sin embargo, mientras se levanta de pronto Ash voltea bruscamente y la sujeta del brazo. Ella se sobresalta, sus ojos se cruzan con los de Ash, y ve el dolor en los ojos de su amigo. Una mirada dolida y cansada, dos bolsas moradas bajo sus ojos evidenciando su falta de sueño. Dawn regresó a su lugar junto a Ash en silencio.

"Lo siento, Dawn", dijo Ash evidentemente avergonzado, soltando el brazo de Dawn y volteando rápidamente su mirada en sentido contrario de ella.

"No importa, Ash", le contesta Dawn comprensivamente mientras se vuelve a acomodar junto al pelinegro.

Por alguna extraña razón no la podía dejar ir. Necesitaba a alguien en ese momento. _Necesitaba a Dawn_. Tal parecía que no había nadie aparte de ella y Pikachu que fueran capaz de comprenderlo tan bien, y de leer su mente casi con tanta facilidad. La quería, y por eso no quería hacerla preocupar. Últimamente había tenido siempre el mismo sueño, pero ninguno parecía tan real como éste. Podía sentir el mármol y el filo de los vidrios. Todavía escuchaba en su mente los gritos de May, suplicándole ayuda, y sus propios gritos de impotencia. Se estremeció ante estos recuerdos.

De pronto, sintió un brazo que lo abrazaba, y la cabeza confortante de Dawn sobre su hombro. Entonces no pudo contenerlo más. Sin mover la mirada, comenzó a contarle.

"Siempre es igual; nunca la puedo salvar" Dijo el pelinegro con una voz baja, pero amenazante. "Y esta vez la sentí más real que nunca". Tragó saliva, y pronto continuó, cada vez elevando la voz más "Me siento tan… tan… incapaz, no puedo hacer nada; la veía morirse, ahogándose, y yo, y yo, …" Su voz se empezó a quebrar después de gritar sus últimas palabras. Luego, con un suspiro casi inaudible y bajando la cabeza, "Nunca puedo hacer nada por nadie".

Dawn no dijo nada, ni desvió la mirada. Había levantado la cabeza de su hombro para tratar de ver a los ojos al pelinegro, pero su brazo seguía abrazándolo. Sus brillantes ojos azules reflejaban preocupación y cariño por su amigo. '_No tiene ni idea de lo que está diciendo_', pensaba ella. _'¿Ash, que tantas veces ha salvado a sus amigos, diciendo esto?_' '¿_Él, que casi da su vida muchas veces para salvar a Pikachu del equipo rocket?_', _'¿Que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por los guardianes del lago para protegerlos del equipo galáctico?_' No lo podía comprender. Era como si el Ash que conocía hubiera desaparecido y reemplazado por otro. Como si todo el espíritu y la determinación de pronto se esfumara. Sin embargo, no dijo nada; solo se quedó así, sin saber qué decir ni cómo confortar a su amigo. Podía simplemente decirle que nada pasaba. Podía simplemente decirle lo equivocado que estaba. Pero también sentía _miedo. _Por alguna razón sabía que esto iba mucho más allá que un puñado de bandidos como el trío rocket. Si Ash estaba tan así, era por algo mucho más serio.

Ash pronto desvió la mirada por miedo a que su amiga viera las lágrimas de sus ojos que se resistían a caer por su rostro. No podía dejar que lo vieran así. No podía soportar la mirada dolida de su amiga. No podía soportar que las personas que lo querían sufrieran por su culpa.

Entonces Dawn regresó la cabeza al hombro de su amigo, mientras él seguía hundido en sus pensamientos, dejándose vencer por el sueño. El ratón veía también a su amigo sin decir una palabra. Con su sola presencia demostraba su apoyo a su compañero de hacía tanto tiempo. Se enroscó sobre sí mismo y retomó su sueño.

Ash se sentía muy cansado. En un principio parecía que no iba a poder dormir por el resto de la noche, pero ahora sus ojos cada vez más se resistían a quedarse cerrados. Hasta que recostó su cabeza sobre la de su amiga sin saber si ella estaba ya dormida o no, y se quedó profundamente dormido. Así quedaron los tres dormidos; Dawn en el hombro de su amigo, Ash apoyando la cabeza sobre Dawn, y Pikachu en las piernas de su entrenador. Tan pronto llegara al centro pokemon, tendría que hacer una llamada importante…

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, y a muchos kilómetros de donde se encontraban Ash, Dawn y Pikachu se levantaba de la cama una joven de pelo castaño y ojos hermosos ojos zafiros. Bostezó mientras estiraba los brazos en el aire, y el sol entraba por la ventana del cuarto del Centro Pokemón.

"Ahh, que rico sueño" exclamó con un bostezo May Maple con los ojos cerrados. Luego, abriéndolos, dio un vistazo al reloj del escritorio del cuarto, y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.

"¡Por Arceus!" exclamó. De un brinco salió de la cama hacia el baño para arreglarse. Después de unos cuantos minutos, salió del baño acomodando su pelo húmedo con la bandana color verde, tomó la mochila amarilla que siempre llevaba en su cintura y sus pokebolas, y salió corriendo del cuarto al primer piso del centro, donde se encontraban el resto de los entrenadores.

Llegó junto con los demás bajando las escaleras corriendo, escaneó a la gente hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre un chico: Drew. Se dirigió directo hacia él. El chico tenía pelo verde y ojos del mismo color esmeralda. Era tan solo un poco más chico que ella, sin embargo su rostro atractivo atraía a muchas fans, aparte de que ser un excelente coordinador. El chico se encontraba conversando con otra chica mucho más alta que él, con cabello castaño claro. Portaba un saco en un color entre café y naranja, ajustado por un cinto rojo, y además una falta del mismo color.

De pronto, la chica castaña llegó con ellos, y se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para tomar aire.

"Hola Drew, hola Solidad" saludó animosamente

"Hola May" la saluda la chica más grande del grupo

"Llegas tarde, May" apunta el chico peliverde, girando su cabeza y moviendo su pelo hacia un lado con la mano.

"Ya lo sé, Drew" le contesta la castaña irritada. "Un buenos días, mínimo" murmura por lo bajo.

"Buenas noches, diría yo" Le contesta el peliverde con una sonrisa sarcástica

"Bueno, vámonos chicos. La inauguración empieza dentro de poco" menciona Solidad antes de que May pudiera contestar algo. Los tres coordinadores salen del centro pokemon y se dirigen al estadio, donde se realizarán todos los concursos de la primera ronda. Después de la primera ronda, solo quedarán 64 competidores. De esos 64 se seleccionan 32, donde empezarán las batallas.

Caminaron en silencio durante algunos minutos, admirando la ciudad. En este año, el Gran Festival se celebrará en el mismo lugar que la Conferencia Plateada. Ciudad Plateada estaba decorada para esta ocasión especial y miles de visitantes llenaban las calles, al igual que familias de los coordinadores que venían a apoyarlos. Entonces May recordó a sus papás: había hablado con ellos tan pronto como ganó el quinto listón para darles la noticia; ellos estaban muy emocionados, y prometieron estar ahí. Todavía no han llegado, y se le hace muy raro. Normalmente van a verla al centro pokemon antes de que el evento comience. Se pregunta por Max. Dentro de muy poco estará empezando su propio viaje Pokemon.

"Oye May, ¿ya sabes a quienes vas a usar en la primera ronda?" Solidad la hace volver de sus pensamientos. Con un movimiento de la cabeza voltea a ver a su rival, y como reaccionando en cámara lenta, contesta. "Mmm, creo que empezaré con Skitty y Beautifly".

"¿Crees? ¿Qué acaso todavía no tienes un plan? Será un milagro si logras pasar la primera ronda" comenta Drew con una sonrisa en su rostro. May, conteniendo el enojo, voltea y le contesta inteligentemente. "Todos mis Pokemon están entrenados a la perfección y han probado su valor y habilidad. Cualquiera puede empezar sin ningún problema" "Mmm, ya veremos" Contesta Drew aún más fascinado. May decide ignorar el último comentario. "Y tú, Drew; ¿ya sabes a quiénes vas a usar?" "Eso será una sorpresa" Contesta Drew guiñando el ojo y apartando la mirada rápidamente de su rival, a lo que May suelta el aire violentamente y le voltea la espalda a su rival. Drew decide no darle importancia y sigue caminando.

La verdad es que May ya se había acostumbrado a las críticas de Drew; había aprendido a ignorarlas, o bueno, hasta cierto punto. Sin embargo es que al empezar cualquier concurso se ponía nerviosa a pesar de su experiencia, y más ahora cuando es el gran festival. Y entre más nerviosa estuviera, menos se podía concentrar, y más le afectaban los comentarios de su rival. Y esto lo sabía él perfectamente, y era algo que le divertía mucho.

"Vamos, May. Relájate. Todo saldrá bien" le comenta su amigo Drew, ahora con una sonrisa sincera. La verdad era que aunque le era entretenido molestarla de vez en cuando, la apreciaba como rival por su talento, y también como amiga. Habían viajado y competido en muchas partes por Johto, y habían hecho una amistad a pesar de no viajar juntos.

"Lo sé, Drew. Pero es que no lo puedo evitar; aparte mi familia prometió venir para apoyarme y no puedo verlos por ninguna parte". "No te apures…" le contesta Solidad "…sé que tú y tus pokemon lo harán muy bien y tu familia siempre estará ahí para apoyarte. Seguramente no tardan en llegar". May se voltea con ella y le ofrece una no muy segura sonrisa.

Y sin darse cuenta, llegaron al estadio. Una muchedumbre los esperaba. Había camarógrafos y reporteros por toda el área. El estadio de ciudad Plateada lucía grandes adornos de listones en la parte de arriba, y había largas filas de personas esperando entrar al lugar. En cada puerta había dos hombres con saco negro y lentes oscuros, sin expresión alguna.

"Vamos, por acá está la entrada para los competidores" Les dice Drew, avanzando entre la gente y dirigiendo a sus compañeros, a lo que ellos lo siguen. De pronto, una reportera vestida elegante y a su lado un camarógrafo los alcanza. "Drew, ¿Podría hacerte a ti y a tus acompañantes un par de preguntas?" Se dirige la reportera al peliverde sin siquiera voltear a ver a May o a Solidad.

"Emm…" empieza Drew, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la reportera comienza con su pregunta.

"Drew, aparte de ser tan apuesto y sensual, tú eres de los favoritos de los críticos y fans para llevarse la copa listón; ¿Con qué seguridad piensas que ganarás el gran festival?" Al fondo de la reportera se oían muchas fans que gritaban y exclamaban su nombre. Drew, recuperando la calma, hizo su habitual gesto con su pelo y respondió simplemente: "He entrenado muy duro para este festival, y sé que tendré que vencer rivales difíciles, pero estoy tranquilo de que he llegado hasta aquí y daré lo mejor de mí". "¡Y ahí lo tienen!" Contestó la entrevistadora dirigiéndose a la cámara; "¡El coordinador Drew Larrouse en vivo y en directo desde ciudad Plateada!"

De pronto, muchas fans empezaron a rodearlos, todas buscando ver a Drew con pancartas y fotos del coordinador, pidiendo autógrafos y haciendo declaraciones personales. Pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, May tomó la mano de Drew y de Solidad y se dirigió a la entrada para coordinadores, abriendo el paso, y hasta dando algunos empujones por aquí y por allá, hasta que llegaron a la zona restringida en la parte de atrás del estadio.

"¡Arrghh, me irritan!" Dijo May soltando a sus dos rivales, ellos algo sorprendidos por su sobresalto de enojo. "Hm… estás celosa" le comentó Drew, recuperándose rápidamente de su sorpresa y retirando su pelo de la cara. "¡¿Qué?!" May gritó, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y poniéndose roja. "Yo, yo, no… ¡no es cierto!" Dijo May tratando de ocultar su pena. Drew y Solidad solo sonríen, hasta que Solidad cortó el momento incómodo de May. "Bueno, pues vamos adentro a arreglarnos". "Vamos" le dijo Drew, y la siguió adentro. May se recupera y los empezó a seguir, pero se detuvo a pensar. _¿Dónde estarán papá, mamá y Max? Ya deberían de haber llegado. _Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, se encogió de hombros tratando de ocultar de sí misma la preocupación, y se dirigió dentro de la puerta especial a los camerinos custiodada por dos hombres de negro al igual que los demás. Tan pronto se cerró la puerta detrás de ella, un guardia dio un mensaje desde su comunicador. _"Está dentro"_.

* * *

Se oían los cantos de los starly como todas las mañanas, y un dulce y fuerte olor a lavanda entraba por su nariz. Empezaba a abrir los ojos, y su cuerpo a la vez le pedía que los volviera a cerrar. Después de unos momentos de pelea entre sus ojos y sus párpados, por fin logra despertarse. Lo primero que ve es el rostro sonriente de un joven con ojos chicos de pelo castaño.

"Buenos días" le dijo el joven. Mucho más sonriente de lo común. "¿Durmieron bien?" Le pregunta, sonriendo aún más. Es entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que bajo su cabeza está Dawn, y se dio cuenta de que era su pelo el que daba el dulce aroma a lavanda. Se empieza a levantar, y se da cuenta que ella sigue dormida sobre su hombro. Con mucho cuidado, sostuvo la cabeza con sus manos y la dejó recostar suavemente sobre el pasto sin que se despertara. Entonces se levantó, junto al recién despierto Pikachu, mientras su compañero de viaje lo seguía viendo con esa tonta sonrisa.

Brock Harrison. Es un criador pokemon y su más cercano amigo (bueno, sin contar a Pikachu), y lo ha acompañado en diferentes regiones en muchas aventuras. Su pelo es castaño desordenado, aunque no tanto como el de Ash, y su piel es un poco más oscura que la de él. Se ve un par de años más grande que el chico o la chica, y tiene una personalidad calmada, sabia y calculadora. Claro, siempre y cuando no pase una chica bonita frente a él. Conoce mucho acerca de diferentes tipos de pokemon y es un cocinero excelente.

"Se les hizo tarde el día de hoy, seguramente durmieron muy cómodos…" siguió Brook. Fue entonces cuando por fin Ash comprendió de lo que estaba hablando su amigo. "No, no es lo que crees amigo; lo que pasó fue que no podía dormir anoche y aquí afuera corría mejor el aire" mintió Ash, moviendo sus manos frente a él. "Ahah…" Le contestó su amigo, no creyéndosela ni un poquito, pero como quiera con la sonrisa de haber cachado a sus amigos. "Bueno, pues el desayuno ya está listo, so…" antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Ash desapareció y apareció frente a una mesa con una olla en el centro en donde se encontraba su desayuno. Sobre la mesa estaban servidos tres platos, y alrededor había muchos más en el suelo ya preparados con comida pokemon.

"Mmmm, Brook. Huele delicioso" dijo Ash mientras se servía sopa. Al parecer tenía bastante hambre. Se terminó de servir y lanzó sus pokebolas al aire. "¡Salgan todos! ¡A comer!" Todos sus pokemon salieron, y al igual que su maestro, olieron con aprecio su respectivo plato.

Staraptor fue el primer pokemon de Ash en Sinnoh. Lo capturó cuando era apenas un Starly. Su cuerpo es color blanco, gris y negro. Sus poderosas alas y afilada vista son capaces de intimidar a cualquiera, y tiene un "fleco" rojo que le tapa la mitad de la cara. Después está Grotle, su poderoso tipo planta. Cuenta con un arbusto sobre su espalda, y es de los pokemons más leales y serviciales de su equipo. Buizel, que originalmente fue capturado por Dawn, es uno de sus más fuertes. Su personalidad confiada y determinada hacen par perfecto con su nuevo entrenador. Gibble, su pokemon más nuevo. Su pequeña estatura oculta su verdadero poder. Todavía le falta entrenamiento y coordinación con su entrenador. Infernape, recién evolucionado, podría decirse que es su más fuerte. Originalmente criado por un entrenador que lo dejó abandonado, Ash lo integró a su equipo y pasó de ser del pequeño y sensible chimchar, al poderoso e intimidante infernape. Por último está Pikachu, su primer pokemon y más leal compañero.

Todos disfrutan de la excelente comida de Brook. Poco después se acerca Dawn. Ella es una joven de pelo azul, y ojos del mismo color. Porta un gorro blanco con el diseño de una pokebola sobre su cabeza, una bufanda rosa, un vestido azul con falta rosa y botas también rosas. Es una chica muy alegre y energética; muchos dirían que es algo superficial por la atención que le pone a su imagen y su adicción por las compras, pero los que de verdad la conocen saben que es una excelente amiga, dulce y profunda en sus relaciones.

"Vaya Dawn, hasta que te levantas; espero que no se te haya enfriado el desayuno" le dice Brook. "Muchas gracias Brook, se ve deliciosa tu sopa" le contesta dulcemente Dawn con los ojos medio abiertos.

"Bueno, como yo ya acabé empezaré a empacar para irnos. Tenemos que llegar para hoy en la noche a la liga Sinnoh". Comentó Ash levantándose de la mesa.

"¿Y por qué tanta prisa, Ash? Puedes registrarte hasta mañana en la mañana" Le pregunta Brook, aunque como quiera empezó a recoger los platos sucios y a limpiar la mesa, mientras Dawn seguía disfrutando su desayuno.

"Mmm… para empezar a prepararme bien" Le comentó Ash. La verdad era otra; tenía que comunicarse con May. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento y sus sueños no ayudaban. Sin embargo no sabía cómo decírselo a su amigo, ni siquiera por dónde empezar. Sí, era cierto que llevaban muchos años juntos, muchos más que con Dawn, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar de sus sentimientos con él así como lo había hecho con la peliazul. La peliazul notó su preocupación, pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento y regresó a su plato. Después tendría tiempo para preguntarle.

Después de haber acabado de comer, los tres regresaron a sus respectivos pokemon, terminaron de recoger el campamento y estaban listos para seguir. Ya era casi medio día y el siguiente ferry a la liga Sinnoh salía antes del anochecer. Normalmente solo salían dos barcos al día hacia allá, sin embargo como el torneo estaba tan cerca, había viajes hast veces al día. Caminaban por el bosque en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos: Brook observaba al bosque y a los pokemon salvajes. En ese momento una bandada de swablus y altarias se podían ver por entre las copas de los árboles, lo que cautivó a la vista del criador. Dawn pensaba en la conversación de anoche con Ash. No tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar con mucho detalle, pero no era eso necesario para darse cuenta que lo que le sucedía a Ash no era simple insomnio o pesadillas por haber tenido un mal día. _Le debe suceder algo más._ Y, ¿Por qué siempre sus pesadillas son con May? ¿Habrá algo entre ellos? Al pensar esto, se formó una sonrisa en su rostro mientras pensaba en todas las formas de molestar a Ash con May, y a la vez, sentía un leve pinchazo en el corazón… _¿Será que me he encariñado mucho con Ash? ¿O por qué siento esto?_

Los pensamientos de Ash giraban en torno a la pesadilla; ¿qué significaría todo aquello? El sueño se repetía en su mente, y cada vez que veía el rostro de May cerraba los ojos con fuerza. No lo podía resistir. No podía soportar ver a May en ese estado de pánico dentro de la cabina de teléfonos. Pero, ¿por qué May salía en todas sus pesadillas? ¿Es que May tiene algo que ver con lo que le está sucediendo? _¿Será ella la causa de lo que le está pasando?_

Sin darse cuenta, los tres amigos llegaron al pequeño puerto que los llevaría al Valle de Lily a la Liga Sinnoh. Estaba por oscurecer cuando entraron en el barco pequeño. La luna llena pronto iluminó el mar y el barco. Ash decidió entrenar un poco en la cubierta. Al fin y al cabo la liga pronto empezaría.

"Infernape, lanzallamas; biuzel, usa aqua jet directo en el lanzallamas" "IIIIIIInfernape" "Bui, bui" El poderoso pokemon de fuego lanzó un chorro de fuego hacia buizel, quien con gracia cubrió su cuerpo de agua y se lanzó como un torpedo a toda velocidad hacia el lanzallamas. Los dos ataques chocaron y por un momento ninguno de los dos cedía paso. Pronto, el agua superó al fuego y buizel, con mucho esfuerzo, empezó a avanzar a través del lanzallamas hasta golpear a infernape. Al ser golpeado, Infernape cae y suelta un grito, pero pronto se levanta para seguir peleando.

"Bien. Ahora buizel usa bomba sónica y tú infernape, esquiva y luego usa cavar" da las indicaciones su entrenador. Inmediatamente, Brook y Dawn que observaban el entrenamiento de su amigo desde el barandal del bote saltaron. "¡Ash, no hagas e…" gritó el criador, pero fue muy tarde. Buizel lanzó una onda de muy alta frecuencia hacia su oponente, quien con gracia saltó por arriba de ella e inmediatamente se lanzó hacia el suelo para cavar. Entonces se hizo un agujero en la cubierta del bote y, al ser tan pequeño, el pokemon fácilmente lo atravesó e inmediatamente un chorro de agua se elevó sobre la cubierta, bañando a los tres entrenadores y desbalanceando el bote. El pokemon de fuego alcanzó a regresar al bote por el mismo agujero que había hecho, completamente empapado y muy débil por el agua. Inmediatamente Dawn lanzó una pokebola al aire "¡Buneary, rayo de hielo!" De la pokebola salió un pokemon pequeño de orejas grandes con pelo amarillo que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo y la punta de sus orejas, mientras que la otra mitad era color café. "Buu-neary!"Inmediatamente congeló el chorro de agua que estaba subiendo a la cubierta y hundiendo el barco. "Buneary, pronto, usa corte" entonces con un ágil movimiento de su pata cortó horizontalmente la torre de hielo que se había formado del chorro para dejar únicamente el agujero cubierto de hielo y bloqueando la entrada de agua.

Ash se había quedado ahí, paralizado de vergüenza por su propia torpeza. "¡Ash! ¿Que no ves que estamos en un bote en medio del mar?" le grita Dawn después de sellar el agujero. Todo lo que el pelinegro logra decir es hacia su pokemon "Infernape, ¿estás bien?" "Infer-nape" Le contesta el pokemon, asegurándole que estaría bien. Después, les da la espalda a los demás, regresó a sus pokemons y salió corriendo de la cubierta hacia su camarote, sin dirigirles una mirada. Inmediatamente Dawn se arrepintió de haberle gritado, se mordió el labio inferior, y fue en busca de Ash. Sabía que no era uno de los mejores días de su amigo. No había podido tener un buen sueño varias veces durante las últimas semanas, y todo ese día había mantenido una actitud melancólica. Esto le preocupaba en gran medida y tenía que remediarlo cuanto antes.

Mientras tanto, muchas personas, incluyendo al capitán, subieron a la cubierta del pequeño barco para ver qué era lo que había pasado. Brook les contó todo lo que pasó, y le aseguró al capitán que le repararían el daño ocasionado.

_Knock knock _"¡Abre la puerta, Ash! Lo siento mucho por gritarte, necesito hablar contigo" Dawn le grita desde afuera del camarote a su amigo, después de tocarle varias veces, sin recibir respuesta. "¡Ash! ¡Ábreme! De veras por favor ábreme!" Siguió sin respuesta de parte de Ash. Suspiró rendida, y se dirigió a su propio camarote para bañarse y ponerse ropa seca.

Ash se quedó ahí, tirado sobre su cama. Durante el entrenamiento estuvo poco concentrado; no podría creer que un entrenador que había ganado sus 8 medallas hubiera cometido un error tan estúpido. Después de un rato, y que ya se había calmado, Brook entró con su llave en el camarote. Se sentó sobre su cama viendo a su amigo, que tenía la vista fija en el techo. Después de un silencio tenso, le dice:

"Oye, Ash. Sé que estás enojado. Y lo comprendo. Pero necesitas decirme qué es lo que te pasa. Yo te puedo ayudar." Ash lo ignora. "Mira Ash, sé que algo te está preocupando. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con May?" le comenta Brook escaneando detenidamente la cara de su amigo y buscando una reacción, que esta vez sí hubo. Ash se volteó inmediatamente a ver a su amigo, con los ojos bien abiertos.

"¿Cómo sabes que se trata de May?" le dice Ash.

"Mira Ash, te he estado observando. Desde la copa Wallace que vimos a May por última vez me di cuenta que has estado actuando algo extraño, y no creo que sea coincidencia". Le contesta Brook calmadamente. Ash lo ve directamente a los ojos, y tras un suspiro, comenta.

"Tienes razón. Sí, sí es de May. Y perdón por no habértelo dicho antes, pero nunca había hablado de esto contigo, que no sabía cómo contártelo" Se disculpó Ash.

"Lo entiendo, mi amigo. No te preocupes. Pero recuerda que la próxima vez aquí estoy para lo que quieras. Para eso son los amigos" le contesta Brook con una sonrisa, dándo una palmada en el hombro de su amigo. "Ahora, cuéntame. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando con May?"

Y así Ash le contó a Brook de sus sueños. De cómo había visto a May en todos y en cada uno en ese cuarto oscuro dentro de esa cabina de teléfono, viendo cómo se ahogaba y sin poder llegar a ella. Le cuenta todos los detalles.

"Mmm. Me pregunto si esto tendrá algo que ver con algún unown; coincide con las marcas que tú me describes y hay que recordar que los unown son pokemon psíquicos muy engañosos" comenta Brook, después de escuchar el relato de Ash.

"Pero la última vez que me topé con un unown fue cuando viajábamos con Misty. Esto no tiene sentido" le contesta Ash.

"Lo sé, y eso se me hace muy raro. No te preocupes, tal vez no tenga la respuesta ahora, pero te prometo que llegaré al fondo de esto contigo, Ash" Brook le dice a Ash mirándolo a los ojos y poniendo su mano otra vez sobre su hombro, dándole un apretón.

"Muchas gracias, Brook. Creo que ahora me siento mejor" Le contesta Ash.

"Para eso son los amigos" continúa Brook.

"Hablando de amigos, creo que le debo una disculpa a Dawn" menciona con un rostro de arrepentimiento.

"Saludos, pasajeros. Espero que hayan disfrutado su viaje. Estamos por llegar en 10 minutos al Valle de Lily. Favor de tomar sus cosas e ir pasando a la cubierta".


	3. Huida del Gran Festival

**Hola!**

**Disculpen la tardanza con este capítulo, de verdad que estuve muy ocupado esta semana.**

**Disfrútenlo :)**

* * *

Huída del Gran Festival

Eran aproximadamente las 11 de la mañana, y el sol brillaba sobre el cielo despejado de ciudad Plateada. El estadio estaba a reventar, mientras que cientos de coordinadores se encontraban en el estadio, mirando de frente a un enorme podio. En el podio del lado izquierdo se encontraban tres stands con una pantalla cada uno y decorados con un listón cada uno, y en el centro del escenario una pokebola dibujada en la madera.

May se encontraba junto a Drew y Solidad, nerviosa y ansiosa porque empezara ya la inauguración. Es entonces cuando se oyó una voz potente por todo el estadio.

"¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Bienvenidos al Gran Festival de Johto en ciudad Plateada!" dijo una joven de cabello chino y castaño, alzando un puño al aire energéticamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras un rugido de miles de personas salió del estadio.

"¡Soy Vivian, y seré su anfitriona durante este gran evento! Estamos aquí reunidos para ver a los mejores coordinadores de la región, así como de otras regiones. Ellos se han esforzado al máximo, y han ganado sus cinco medallas, lo que los hace merecedores de entrar al festival. Ellos son lo mejor de lo mejor ¡Démosle un gran aplauso a todos estos coordinadores!"

Otro rugido de los aficionados hace vibrar el campo donde los coordinadores se encuentran, justo enfrente del escenario.

"Ahora, presentaré a los jueces de este año" Entonces los tres típicos jueces llegaron a sus podios. "Primero, el señor Contesta, presidente del comité; a su lado, el señor Sukizo, y nuestra enfermera Joy de Ciudad Plateada". Toda la audiencia aplaudió emocionada.

"Vaya, vaya. ¿Cariño, estás nerviosa?" Llegó un hombre de pelo morado disfrazado de Cacturne, con una mano en la cintura. Una sonrisa malévola se diseñaba en su rostro.

"Para nada, Harley" le contestó May con un hilo de flama en sus ojos. No estaba para nada nerviosa, o bueno, un poco, aunque lo ocultaba.

"Prepárate para perderlo todo, May" dijo Harley _'Y no me refería al tonto concurso'_ se dijo a sí mismo Harley, sin quitar la sonrisa.

"Estoy lista para lo que sea" contestó May alzando un puño.

"Y si tan lista estás May, ¿Ahora ya sabes qué Pokemons usarás?" le dijo Drew con una sonrisa.

"Será una sorpresa" le contestó May guiñando el ojo, imitando al peliverde. Drew solo asintió y volteó al escenario.

"Ahora, empezaremos con las rondas eliminatorias" siguió Vivian, mientras Harley y May volteaban hacia enfrente. "Cada uno de los 275 competidores darán sus mejores presentaciones para terminar solamente con los mejores 64. Y sin más preámbulo, ¡que dé inicio a este festival!"

Entonces empezaron a pasar los coordinadores, uno por uno, al escenario. Hubo muy buenas presentaciones, alguna que otra regular, pero ninguna mala. De las primeras coordinadoras fue Solidad, que obtuvo excelente calificación y se podía decir que ya estaba en la siguiente ronda. Después tocó el turno de Drew, que lució a su Masquerain y a su Roserade y obtuvo casi calificación perfecta.

Después de algunos coordinadores pasó May, junto con Butterfly y su recién evolucionada Bayleef. Su calificación fue exactamente la misma que la de Drew. Pronto siguió Harley con su aterrador Ariados y su famoso Cacturne, obteniendo una excelente calificación.

Ya era de noche cuando el último de los coordinadores presentó. Entonces, se dio por concluida la primera ronda, y se dieron los resultados de la presentación. Los cuatro coordinadores lograron pasar.

"Ufff, de verdad que sí estoy agotada" dijo May, dentro del Centro Pokemon con Drew y Solidad.

"Hiciste un muy buen trabajo. No sabía que tu chikorita había evolucionado, ni mucho menos que podía hacer tan buen trabajo" comentó Solidad

"Tú también estuviste excelente, Solidad. Tu Lapras se ha vuelto mucho mejor desde la última vez que lo vi" le respondió el peliverde.

"Muchas gracias, chicos. Ahora, les aconsejo que nos vayamos a dormir; ya es algo tarde". Les dijo Solidad de manera amable. De esta manera, May se despidió de sus amigos y cada uno se fue a dormir.

* * *

"Vaya, vaya. Sí que eres bueno coordinando, Harley" comentó una mujer de pelo blanco, con un tono de sarcasmo.

"Sí que lo soy" le contestó Harley, con un tono de aburrimiento y volteando ver sus uñas. "¿Y, se podría saber, quién eres tú?"

Las dos personas estaban alrededor de una mesa larga acompañada de varias sillas. Había algunas sillas desocupadas, pero la mayoría estaban ocupadas por hombres vestidos de negro y con lentes de sol. De los únicos que desentonaban en el vestuario era Harley, y la mujer con la que estaba hablando en ese momento.

"¿Así que no sabes quién soy yo? Ha. Hay tanta ignorancia en este mundo." Le contestó la mujer, sin prestarle interés al pelimorado, aunque no se sabía si lo estaba viendo debido al visor que portaba.

Harley se alteró por la actitud de la mujer, pero no pudo responder, pues otra persona entró en la habitación.

"Bien. Ya saben para qué estamos aquí, en Ciudad Plateada" les dijo un hombre de edad media y cuerpo robusto. Su cara estaba cubierta por una capucha negra. Se dirigió a la cabecera de la mesa, y puso un fólder enfrente de su silla. Sin sentarse, tomó un control y encendió un proyector que se encontraba colgando del techo.

"Estamos aquí por uno de los coordinadores" respondió un hombre de negro tímidamente.

"No cualquier coordinador" contestó el hombre, mientras el proyector terminó de cargar la imagen y proyectaba hacia la pared la foto de una joven. "Queremos a May Maple"

"¿Y se podría saber para qué queremos a esta niña?" preguntó la mujer de pelo blanco, mirando la imagen proyectada.

"La queremos, porque el jefe la necesita, cazadora J. Creemos que ella tiene una pista para encontrar la esfera perdida" contestó el jefe.

"¿La esfera perdida?¿La esfera llamas? Eso es solo una leyenda. Esa esfera es solo un cuento de aura. No puedo creer que se hayan tomado la molestia de sacarme de esa cárcel solo para esto". Contestó la cazadora J poniéndose de pie y apuntando a la imagen.

Se hizo un silencio tenso. El hombre encapuchado apoyó sus dedos sobre la mesa, y de forma lenta se dirigió a la mujer.

"El aura, no es una leyenda. El aura es más real de lo que tú crees. Nunca cuestiones el poder del aura" dijo de forma pausada e intimidante el encapuchado. Cuando acabó de hablar, algunos vasos de vidrio, así como los vidrios de las ventanas empezaron a temblar sutilmente, como si se tratara de un terremoto. Tan pronto empezó, terminó. La cazadora, sin ningún comentario, tomó asiento. Los ojos de todos los presentes estaban llenos de miedo, y no perdían de vista al hombre frente a ellos, cuya expresión era desconocida por la capucha.

Después de un silencio incómodo, el hombre retomó la palabra. "Nuestro agente Harley está haciendo el trabajo de vigilar a nuestro objetivo. Atacaremos después de que termine el festival, para no llamar la atención. Por ahora, regresen a sus puestos. Nuestra señal de actuar será dada posteriormente. Ahora, váyanse". Entonces, todos los presentes empezaron a salir de la sala, sin decir una palabra. "Tú Harley, quédate. Necesito decirte algo" "Sí, señor" contestó Harley, tratando de suprimir el miedo, sin poder realizarlo.

Una vez todos se retiraron y quedaron las dos personas solas en la sala, el hombre se volteó al disfrazado de cacturne, y le dijo:

"Creo que hasta ahora has hecho un buen trabajo, Harley. Pero necesito otro favor: quiero saber si ella está cerca del chico de pelo verde, y cuándo". Le dijo a Harley.

"Y qué es lo que tiene que ver Drew en todo esto? ¿Señor?" Le preguntó Harley.

"Eso no te corresponde saber. Por ahora, solo dame la información que necesito". Le contestó.

"Sí, señor. Ellos son, muy cercanos señor. Ellos dos y Solidad están juntos todo el tiempo desde que llegaron aquí." Le dijo Harley tímidamente.

"Bien, Harley. Soy un hombre de palabra, al final te recompensaré por tu trabajo. Ahora, puedes irte" le contestó el encapuchado. Harley salió rápidamente del cuarto, balanceándose de un lado a otro. El hombre solo sonrió, apagó el proyector, tomó el folder y salió tranquilamente de la sala.

* * *

"Hola, May. ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo pensé que estabas en Johto; ¿qué haces aquí en Sinnoh?"

"¿Ash? ¿Sinnoh? No sé de qué estás hablando, yo estoy en Johto, compitiendo en el gran Festival"

"¿Gran Festival?"

Dos jóvenes se encuentraban en medio de un bosque neblinoso: un chico de pelo negro alborotado y ojos igualmente negros, y una chica de pelo castaño y ojos azules brillantes. Ambos se veían frente a frente sorprendidos y confundidos.

"¡Pero no importa dónde estemos, qué bueno verte May!" le dijo el moreno, acercándose a ella y dándole un abrazo.

"Yo también me alegro de verte, te he extrañado mucho" le contestó May, devolviendo el abrazo.

"¿Enserio me extrañaste May?" le preguntó Ash.

"No tienes ni idea de cuánto había deseado verte, Ash" le contestó la castaña. Pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y rompiendo el abrazo, se puso roja y tapó su cara con sus manos en vergüenza.

"¿Por qué te pones roja, May?" le preguntó Ash inocentemente.

"Mmm…es que hace mucho calor aquí, eso es todo" mintió May sin voltear a verlo.

"Vaya, pues a mí me parece que este lugar es más bien frío" replicó Ash, sin una pista de lo que estaba sucediendo. "Me pregunto dónde estamos"

"No lo sé Ash. Yo creo que debemos seguir el sendero"

Y de esta manera empezaron a caminar. Siguieron el sendero a través del bosque neblinoso durante un par de horas, mientras platicaban acerca de sus experiencias en batallas y concursos, así como de nuevos pokemons. Mientras iban caminando, se daban cuenta que el sendero subía en una leve pendiente.

"Y es así como atrapé a chikorita. Ella es muy dulce y tierna, y desde que evolucionó a Bayleef se ha vuelto cada vez más fuerte…" sin embargo, el relato de la coordinadora se vio interrumpido cuando dejaron el bosque detrás y llegaron a un terreno rocoso. La niebla había disminuido desde que habían salido del bosque, y podían ver dónde se encontraban. Inmediatamente, la coordinadora reconoció el lugar.

"Es el árbol de la vida" exclama Ash. "¿Qué hacemos aquí?"

"No lo sé, Ash. Pero lo averiguaremos" contestó May, mientras comenzó a correr hacia el gigantesco árbol. "¡Vamos Ash!"

"¡Espérame May!" gritó Ash, empezando a correr atrás de la coordinadora.

Corrieron durante casi una hora, o eso le pareció a May, cuando llegaron a las raíces del árbol. Entonces, empezaron a subir, por los agujeros a los lados y por los túneles. Pronto llegaron dentro del tronco del árbol.

"Vaya, es tan bonito como la última vez" dijo May sonriendo, mientras veía a los Pidgey volando dentro del árbol, así como a todos los Pokemons haciendo sus nidos en las ramas y paredes de éste.

"Tienes razón, May. Aunque sigo sin entender por qué estamos aquí" mencionó Ash confundido.

"Pero vamos a averiguarlo. Vamos Ash" dijo May, corriendo hacia el centro del árbol, donde se podía observar un gran valle. La luz entraba por entre las ramas y hojas del árbol. En la parte más baja, un lago reflejaba como espejo la imagen de los pokemons voladores.

Avanzando un poco más hacia el extraño valle, se pudo ver una pequeña cabaña.

"Qué raro; No recuerdo haber visto una cabaña la última vez que vinimos" dijo Ash, pensativo.

"Yo tampoco lo recuerdo" agregó May, pensando igual que su amigo. "No sé si debamos tocar"

"Vamos May, no creo que el que viva ahí no sea de confianza. Después de todo, vive en el árbol de la vida" dijo Ash, recuperando su actitud emocionada, tomando la mano de May y corriendo hacia la cabaña, lo que causó un sonrojo de ella.

Pronto estuvieron en las escaleras del pórtico. Ash subió y tocó la puerta. No hubo respuesta. _Knock knock _siguió sin respuesta. Entonces el joven Ash giró la perilla, y para su sorpresa, la puerta no tenía llave. La abrió completamente y entró en la cabaña con May.

Aunque por fuera la cabaña se veía bonita y acogedora, por dentro era una pesadilla. Pareciera que nadie hubiera estado ahí en muchos años. Los muebles se caían, el colchón de la cama estaba rasgado y una capa de polvo lo cubría todo. Lo único que no tenía polvo eran dos cosas al fondo del único cuarto de esa cabaña. La primera, era un baúl antiguo en la esquina con marcas extrañas. A pesar de tener un diseño antiguo, no estaba desgastado. Ash se acercó a él e intentó abrirlo, sin resultado. La otra cosa que parecía como nuevo estaba en la otra esquina del cuarto. Era una cabina de teléfonos.

Mientras Ash examinaba el extraño baúl, May se acercó a la cabina, al otro extremo de la habitación. Inmediatamente entró, se cerró la puerta de la cabina y todo se puso oscuro. Lo único iluminado era la propia cabina, pero fuera de ella no podía ver nada. Dentro de la cabina de un metro por un metro, había un teléfono, y una pequeña mesita vacía bajo él. Tomó el teléfono con curiosidad, y se dio cuenta que no tenía línea. Qué raro. Volvió a poner el aparato en su lugar, cuando detrás de ella escuchó un grito.

"¡May!"

De pronto sintió como la golpeó un chorro de agua sobre su cabeza. La repentina agua asustó a la coordinadora. Sentía cómo la _fría_ agua la bañaba. Entonces, intentó abrir la cabina para volver a salir, cuando se dio cuenta que solo había perilla por fuera. Intentó ver a través del vidrio de la cabina, y entre toda la oscuridad, pudo ver una silueta que se acercaba.

"Ash!" gritó la coordinadora, mientras que golpeaba el vidrio para llamarlo.

"¡Ash, ayúdame! ¡Estoy encerrada!" llamaba la coordinadora. El nivel del agua subía, y podía ver cómo el pelinegro extrañamente daba vueltas en círculos y chocaba con paredes invisibles, mientras ella golpeaba el vidrio para intentar salir. Por un momento intentó detener el chorro de agua, pero sus manos no eran lo suficientemente grandes como para obstruirlo por completo.

"Ash, rápido, por favor" El nivel del agua subía y el miedo de morir ahogada incrementaba. Luchaba contra el vidrio por salir de la cabina y miraba con frustración cómo su amigo seguía corriendo en círculos.

"Ya voy May, resiste" se escuchaba su grito a través del ruido del agua cayendo.

"Ash, rápido" Pronto el agua llegaba hasta el cuello, y toda su vida pasó frente a ella. Nunca pensaría que así moriría, ahogada en una cabina de teléfonos.

"As-" no pudo completar su palabra, pues el agua entró en su boca. Empezó a flotar, y escupió el agua antes de tomar un último respiro, y esperar a la muerte.

* * *

"Maaay!" _knock knock knock _"¿Maaay, estás ahí? Contéstame"

De pronto abrió los ojos, para encontrarse en su cuarto en el Centro Pokemon. Fue solo un sueño. Respiró profundo, y dejó salir el aire lentamente. Se sentó en su cama y levantó sus manos para tallarse los ojos, para darse cuenta de que su cara estaba cubierta de lágrimas. Había estado llorando mientras soñaba.

_Knock knock _"¡May! Solidad encontró un buen lugar para desayunar, pero tienes que levantarte, se acaban los lugares! ¿Vas a venir?" se oyó la voz de un coordinador peliculiar, y a la vez especial para May.

"Es…" su voz salió increíblemente quebrada, como si hubiera llorado durante horas. Inmediatamente trató de componer su voz. "Espérame, Drew. Dénme quince minutos" dijo sin mucho ánimo, y se levantó hacia la regadera.

"Ok, May. No tardes" contestó Drew, y pronto se oyeron pasos alejándose del otro lado de la puerta.

May se bañó y se arregló, mientras pensaba en su sueño. _'El árbol de la vida, el agua de la cabina, él. Todo se sentía tan real'_ después de arreglarse, bajó al Centro Pokemon para encontrarse con sus amigos. Entonces, una mujer de pelo rosa, vestida de blanco, y acompañada de un Chansey alcanzó a la castaña.

"May, tienes una llamada" le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, enfermera Joy. ¿Quién llama?" Preguntó May, pensando en sus padres. Después de la primera ronda no los había encontrado, y la verdad ya estaba tan cansada, que prefirió ir directo al centro a dormir.

"Es una llamada de Sinnoh, de Ash. Dice que te conoce" contestó la enfermera Joy.

La coordinadora se quedó pasmada, sus pensamientos regresando al sueño.

"Si no quieres, le puedo decir que no estás disponible" dijo la enfermera Joy, viendo la reacción de la castaña.

"No, no, voy a contestar. Gracias, enfermera" le responde a la enfermera, dando una sonrisa.

Entonces se dirigió a uno de los teléfonos con pantalla. Del otro lado se encontraban tres chicos con un pikachu y un piplup. Cuando los vio, no pudo contener la ola de recuerdos que le traían, dando lugar a una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡May! ¡Qué gusto verte! ¿Cómo estás?" fue la expresión de Ash cuando vio a la coordinadora en su pantalla.

"Bien, Ash. También me da gusto verte. Y a todos ustedes, Dawn, Brook, Pikachu y Piplup" replicó.

"A nosotros también, May. Qué gusto verte" "Pika!" "Pip" saludaron ellos.

"Vaya, parece que ya va a empezar el Gran Festival. ¿Estás nerviosa?" preguntó Brook

"No, no lo estoy, aunque el festival ya empezó ayer. Hoy sigue la segunda ronda. Tanto Solidad, Drew y yo logramos pasar" dijo May. La verdad, el Gran Festival era lo que menos le preocupaba en esos momentos. Quería contarle a Ash de su sueño, pero a la vez sentía que no era de importancia. Fingió una sonrisa. "Felicidades Dawn por tu actuación en Sinnoh, estuviste excelente, lástima que no ganaste. Al parecer ya va a empezar la liga Sinnoh, ¿no Ash?"

"Muchas gracias, May! Qué bueno que pudiste verme" contestó la chica con el Piplup.

"Así es, May. Hoy es la inauguración" agrega Ash emocionado. La castaña solo les dio una sonrisa de respuesta. _'Típico de Ash, siempre con tanta energía, que a veces puede actuar tan infantil'_ pensó ella.

"Vaya, May. Parece que estás muy calmada. Yo estaría sudando y gritando si fuera tú" le contestó su amiga del pelo azul.

"Bueno, la verdad es que sí estoy un poco nerviosa. Pero confío en mis habilidades, y sobre todo en mis pokemon" replicó May.

"Así se habla, May" habló Brook. "Ahora, da tu máximo. Yo sé que te puedes llevar esa copa".

"Gracias Brook" le agradeció May con la misma sonrisa fingida, que no pasó desapercibida por Ash.

"May, ¿está todo bien?" preguntó Ash

"Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta, Ash?" contestó la castaña

"Parece que hay algo que te está molestando. May, dinos qué sucede" replicó el pelinegro.

Había un debate dentro de ella; no sabía si contarles de su sueño o no, hasta que por fin decidió que sí lo haría.

"Está bien" les dijo May, y les empezó a contar su sueño, desde el principio. Cuando llegaron a la parte del árbol de la vida, surgió el comentario de Dawn.

"Guau! No sabía que habían estado en el árbol de la vida. Debe ser muy hermoso"

"Es una larga historia, Dawn" le contestó Brook

"Prométanme que me van a contar" les dijo Dawn

"Claro que sí" le contestó el pelinegro.

Y así May siguió con su sueño. Les contó acerca del valle en el árbol, y de la cabaña a un lado del lago. Cuando llegaron a la parte de la caja telefónica, la voz de May empezaba a cortarse, pero pudo contarlo a la perfección.

"…No sabía cómo salir de ahí, estaba atrapada. Sentí como me ahogaba, hasta que de pronto desperté" y así terminó de contar la historia May. Prefirió dejar de lado la parte donde en la realidad estaba llorando.

Los ojos de los tres amigos estaban pelones, y se miraban unos a otros, sin decir una palabra.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué se ven tan sorprendidos? fue solo un sueño" les dijo la castaña. Entre los tres amigos había un debate de miradas acerca si debía decirle a May o no. Por un lado, Brook le decía con los labios, y tapándolos para que May no los leyera, que no le dijera nada, que esperara mejor para el final del Gran Festival. Por otro lado, la coordinadora peliazul asentía con la cabeza y volteaba los ojos a la pantalla, invitando al entrenador a decirle a May, pues no sabía si iba a tener otra oportunidad. Mientras tanto, el pelinegro debatía entre las dos ideas.

"¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Está todo bien?" Preguntaba la coordinadora. No quería perturbarlos con la historia que les había dicho. "Fue solo un sueño, eso es todo"

Pronto el pelinegro miró a sus dos amigos y asintió, diciéndoles que había llegado a una decisión.

"May, yo también he soñado" le dijo Ash. "He soñado varias veces, y cada vez más seguido"

"¿A qué te refieres?" le preguntó May. Y entonces Ash le platicó de sus sueños; de cómo todos acababan en ese cuarto oscuro con ella ahogándose en una cabina telefónica mientras él no podía acercarse.

La cara de May estaba blanca. No sabía qué pensar ni qué responder a esto. Ash le había platicado todos los detalles, incluso detalles del sueño que ella había olvidado. Después de que Ash terminó de contarle esto, de ambas partes de la línea telefónica había silencio.

"May,¿ya terminaste de hablar? Disculpa por interrumpirte, pero… Ah, Hola Ash, Brook, cuánto tiempo sin vernos!" una joven de saco rojo se acercó al teléfono a un lado de verte.

"Ah, Solidad!" contestó Brook, saliendo de sus pensamientos, con ojos en forma de corazón. "Tanto tiempo ha pasado, que ahora mi corazón está cubierto del polvo del olvido, y solo tú tienes la poción para … arrghh!" el entrenador de tipo roca quedó interrumpido cuando recibió el ataque de su propio Pokemon, provocando que del veneno cayera al suelo y fuera arrastrado fuera por croagunk, mientras que sus dos acompañantes y la coordinadora castaña solo se rascaban la nuca por estar en una situación incómoda.

"Y…" siguió Solidad, ignorando por completo el comentario de Brook "¿cómo han estado?" preguntó

"Bien" exclamó Ash, fingiendo una sonrisa que difícilmente convencería a alguien. "Ella es Dawn, y acaba de competir en el Gran Festival de Sinnoh, mientras que yo voy a competir en la Liga Sinnoh".

"Mucho gusto, Dawn. Y te deseo lo mejor en Sinnoh, Ash" contestó amablemente la coordinadora.

"Vaya, vaya; si son Ash y Brook" una voz arrogante vino detrás de May. "Y mira, la chica que te ganó en la copa Walace.

"Hola, Drew" contestaron Ash y Brook, el último recuperado milagrosamente del veneno, al parecer acostumbrado después de tantos ataques. "Drew, Solidad, ella es Dawn. Dawn, ellos son Drew y Solidad" introdujo Brook.

"Hola, encantada" dijo Dawn moviendo su mano de lado a lado. "Aunque ya Ash me presentó a Solidad".

"Mucho gusto" contestaron ambos coordinadores a las espaldas de May.

"Bueno, creo que eso es todo. El restaurant se va a llenar. Platicamos pronto, amigos!" dijo May, viendo que ya sus dos amigos se habían incluído a la conversación, y la llamada terminó, dejando a los tres amigos viendo a la pantalla, mientras del otro lado los dos coordinadores miraban a May.

"¿Qué?" preguntó May ante la mirada de sus amigos y rivales.

"No, nada. Vámonos" dijo Drew, y con eso, los tres salieron del Centro Pokemon.

El Gran Festival transcurrió sin problemas. Después del día, de los 64 competidores que pasaron a la segunda ronda, solo 16 avanzarían a la ronda de batallas. Afortunadamente, tanto May como Drew y Solidad avanzaron, junto con Harley. Antes de que empezaran las batallas, había un día libre para los coordinadores. Extrañamente, Harley casi no se había acercado a ellos. Se acercaba para hacer un comentario por aquí y por allá, para luego alejarse diciéndoles que tenía que entrenar. No era que lo extrañaran mucho, sino que de vez en cuando acordarse de él no hacía daño, ¿o si?

May dedicó su día libre a entrenar principalmente. Las batallas iban a ser más rudas y estaba decidida a ganar esta vez. Aparte, el día de ayer no tuvo mucho tiempo de entrenar; por suerte, luego de su llamada con Ash, Brook y Dawn, pudo tener cinco minutos de concentración para hacer su perfecta demostración, pero fuera de eso no pudo entrenar para nada.

"Blaziken, usa giro de fuego" "Blaz" "Butterfly, tornado" "freeeeee" los dos pokemons lanzaron su ataque al mismo tiempo, para hacerlos chocar delante de ellos y provocar un poderoso tornado rojo brillante.

"Bien. Ahora blaziken, entra con puño de fuego" "Blaaz" inmediatamente Blaziken corrió hacia el remolino con su puño hacia abajo y rodeado de fuego, para luego atravesar el remolino con a gran velocidad y lanzar su golpe del otro lado.

"Bien, chicos" dijo May.

_Clap, clap_

"¿Eh?"

"Hola, May. Vaya que sí han entrenado bien" un peliverde se acercó, sin dejar de dar aplausos lentamente mientras hablaba.

"Oh, Drew, eres tú. ¿Qué hay?" le contestó May, sonriendo.

"Nada, solo que iba caminando por aquí, te vi entrenando y quise detenerme a ver a tus pokemons" respondió él, dejando de aplaudir y guardando sus manos en los bolsillos.

"Vaya, yo pensé que estarías entrenando" le dijo May

"Ya lo hice, May, ¿dónde crees que estuve todo este tiempo?" preguntó Drew con una sonrisa, para hacer su clásico movimiento con el pelo.

"Eres insufrible" le contestó cortadamente la castaña, para voltearse a sus pokemons. "Bueno chicos, creo que eso es todo por hoy. Lo hicieron muy bien. Se merecen un descanso" les dijo antes de regresarlos a sus pokebolas.

Se hacía tarde, y el sol ya se estaba poniendo en el horizonte.

"May, ¿tienes hambre?" le preguntó Drew

"No mucha" le contestó May. Sin embargo, un ruido de su estómago la desmintió. "Bueno, sí tengo" agregó apenada. Drew solo sonrió.

"¿Te parece si vamos a cenar? Conozco un restaurante bueno cerca de aquí" dijo Drew.

"Claro, vamos" contestó May, y comenzó a seguirlo. Pronto se dio cuenta de que caminaban ellos dos solos. "Drew, ¿dónde está Solidad?"

"Ella tenía otras cosas importantes que hacer" contestó Drew "Así que iremos solo nosotros dos"

"Mmm… esto me suena a cita" comentó May, causando que el peliverde se sonrojara, pero pronto recuperó su postura fría.

"Tal vez lo sea" contestó él moviendo su pelo, provocando que ahora ella se sonrojara. Siguieron en silencio algo incómodo el resto del camino, de vez en cuando May robándose miradas, mientras que Drew cada vez que la cachaba mirándolo solo le respondía con su sonrisa burlona.

"Bueno, ya llegamos" habló por fin Drew, rompiendo el silencio.

"Vaya Drew, este restaurante se ve costoso y fino. Yo no lo podré pagar" comentó la coordinadora, cuando estaban ya en la mesa y viendo el menú, mientras un mesero les tomaba la orden.

"Esto lo pagaré yo. Tú come lo que quieras" le contestó Drew "Al fin y al cabo yo te invité" '_Espero que no me arrepienta de esto'_ dijo para sí mismo Drew, pensando en lo mucho que come su compañera.

"Enserio? Woa gracias Drew" dijo May. "En ese caso, voy a pedir el combo 4 con una limonada por favor" agregó dirigiéndose al mesero

Luego de que Drew hizo su pedido, el mesero recogió los menús y se fue, dejándolos solos. Por un momento, ninguno de los dos habló, pues ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos: May veía por la ventana hacia la calle, mientras que Drew miraba la decoración de las paredes del restaurante hacia el otro lado.

_'Vamos Drew, no puede ser que no puedas sacar un tema de conversación. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan serio? ¿Por qué no puede ser como con Solidad que podemos hablar sin parar? Esta idea de Solidad fue una estúpida idea. ¿Invitar a May a cenar? ¿En qué estaba pensando? No estaba preparado para esto'_

_'Vaya, no pensé que Drew fuera tan serio. ¿Por qué me trajo a este fino restaurante, y por qué se ofreció a pagar mi plato? ¿Es que acaso sabía que no podía pagar y lo hace por lástima? Además, ¿de dónde tiene tanto dinero? La verdad es que cuando hablamos solo hablamos de concursos y nada más, y eso cuando no se está burlando de mí. Sé tan poco acerca de él. Quisiera saber más, pero no sé por dónde empezar. ¡Ya sé! Le preguntaré lo primero que se me venga a la mente.'_

"Drew" empezó la coordinadora. "¿Por qué ofreciste en pagar mi plato?". Tan pronto como salieron esas palabras de su boca, se arrepintió. Drew, por su parte, se veía algo tenso. No sabía exactamente cómo responder a la pregunta.

"Pues, porque yo sabía que no ibas a poder pagar" contestó el peliverde.

"¿Y por qué me invitaste entonces a este lugar si lo sabías?" siguió May

"¿Qué? ¿No puedo invitar a mi rival a una dulce cena antes de dejarla en la amarga derrota?" contestó inteligentemente Drew.

En eso, el mesero llegó con los platos de ambos, y les deseó buen provecho.

"Dejemos de lado los concursos, Drew. Me he dado cuenta que en realidad te conozco muy poco. Cuéntame de ti" dijo May.

"¿De mí? No hay nada que te importe saber acerca de mí aparte que soy Drew el mejor coordinador" contestó arrogantemente. May contuvo sus ansías de contestar a su comentario, y en vez de eso, siguió preguntando.

"¿Por qué no? Hace mucho que nos conocemos y a la vez no sé de dónde vienes, si tienes hermanos o hermanas, o de tu familia o amigos" dijo May, usando sus cubiertos para partir un pedazo de su carne.

La sonrisa arrogante de Drew se tornó un fruncido. La verdad, solo había hablado de su familia con una persona: Solidad. Y prefería dejarlo así. No quería que nadie más lo supiera. May, después de masticar su pedazo de carne y tragar, observó a Drew antes de seguir con el siguiente pedazo de carne.

"¿Qué pasa? Si no me quieres decir nada de ti está bien" dijo la coordinadora decepcionada.

"No, no es eso" contestó el peliverde, para luego callar. La verdad le quería contar a May; después de todo se conocían desde hace tanto, y para él era una persona especial. _'¿Especial? ¿De qué manera?'_

"Entonces ¿qué és?" preguntó May, su vista fija en el peliverde. Jamás lo había visto inseguro. Para ella, Drew siempre fue el chico arrogante y con exceso de autoestima como para mostrar inseguridades. El chico frente a ella era totalmente diferente. Era como si otra persona estuviera en el cuerpo de Drew. Después de un momento de expectación, Drew suspiró.

"Mira, sí, tengo una hermana. Su nombre es Rebeca. Ella es menor que yo por dos años. Y tengo también una hermana mayor, pero hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de ella. Mi padre nos dejó cuando yo tenía seis años. En esa época vivíamos en Sinnoh. Cuando mi papá se fue, mi mamá pronto murió, nadie supo por qué. Entonces, como no teníamos otra familia que nos quisiera adoptar, terminamos en un orfanato. Ahí es donde conocí a Roserade, en aquel tiempo un Budew. Fue un día que me encontraba caminando por el bosque, que escuché el llanto de un pokemon. Al parecer, sus padres lo habían abandonado, igual que a mí. Entonces le di de comer, y todos los días regresaba para ver cómo se encontraba. Pronto, el Budew me buscaba en el orfanato, y se quiso quedar conmigo. No fue hasta que cumplí los 10 años que decidí volverme coordinador como mi hermana, que pude salir del orfanato para comenzar mi aventura. En vez de obtener un pokemon inicial, me quedé con Budew, y usé una pokebola para capturarlo oficialmente. Desde ahí viajamos a Hoenn y empezamos a concursar".

"Wow" fue todo lo que la castaña pudo contestar, ojos llenos de empatía y comprensión. Después de unos momentos más, preguntó

"Y.. . ¿qué pasó con tu hermana mayor? ¿A dónde fue?"

"Shanon pronto dejó de coordinar, para irse a entrenar a las montañas. Desde ahí que nadie sabe de ella" contestó Drew, mirando por la ventana.

"¿A entrenar a las montañas? ¿Cómo es eso?" Preguntó May

"Así como lo oyes. Allá vive, allá entrena, allá todo. No baja para nada, ni se puede comunicar" le contestó cortamente Drew, sin voltear a ver a May. Después de su comentario, nadie agregó nada. Terminaron de comer en silencio, Drew pagó la cuenta, y salieron del restaurante para dirigirse al centro pokemon. Ya se había hecho de noche, y no había muchas personas en la calle. En el camino, Drew fue el primero en hablar.

"¿Te gustó la cena, May?" preguntó el peliverde, obviamente sin un tema mejor de conversación.

"Claro. Gracias Drew, estaba muy rica la comida" le contestó la castaña, volteándolo a ver a la luz de una lámpara en la calle y tratando de leer sus ojos, mientras recibía una sonrisa de Drew. Por un momento, los ojos verdes del peliverde se volvieron azules, o esto le pareció ver a May, porque pronto volvieron a su color esmeralda original. Así quedaron durante algunos momentos, viéndose directo a los ojos. Nadie se movía. Entonces, Drew dio un paso hacia la castaña sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella, tejió sus manos en su cintura, y se acercó tanto que estaban nariz con nariz. El corazón de May estaba latiendo como loco y sus ojos abiertos como platos que no dejaban de mirar a los de Drew. Estaba como paralizada. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante las manos de Drew en su cintura o la respiración del peliverde en su rostro. Parecía entonces que sus manos se movían solas, posando alrededor del cuello del coordinador. Entonces, Drew cerró los ojos, para acercarse más a May. Sus narices se tocaron, mientras ella cerraba los suyos. Entonces, un grito cerca de ellos los interrumpió.

"Oh el amor, el amor" gritó un hombre alto de pelo morado, Harley. "Pero ya era hora ustedes dos"

La llegada del disfrazado causó un sonrojo en ambos, causando que se separaran bruscamente. Incluso Drew no pudo evitar el sonrojo.

"Yo sabía que esto algún día iba a salir a flote. Pero no se apenen ustedes dos, esto es natural. Y disfruten mientras puedan, porque al final de este festival yo seré el único que disfrutaré el trofeo" comentó Harley, poniendo ambas manos en una mejilla y posando.

"Bueno, adiosín" les gritó, mientras se alejaba corriendo. Entonces quedaron solos otra vez los dos coordinadores. Ahora, no podían volver a verse a la cara de la pena, así que caminaron en silencio al centro pokemon. Cuando llegaron, Drew acompañó a May hasta su puerta.

"Buenas noches, Drew. Muchas gracias por la cena" le contestó May.

"No hay de qué, May. Y recuerda que a partir de mañana somos rivales en esta competencia" le dijo Drew.

"Ahora lo somos, Drew" le contestó la castaña. Entonces, sacó su llave de su bolsillo, y se preparó para entrar en su cuarto.

"Espera, May. Antes que nada, quería decirte algo" agregó Drew, tomándola del brazo y provocando que se detuviera.

"¿Qué pasa Drew?"

"Bueno, es que al final del gran festival habrá un evento especial… y … es como…"

"Ah, el baile!" completó May. Se le había olvidado por completo.

"Sí, el baile. Quisiera saber si, si acaso tú, em… ibas a ir, vaya, con alguien?" contestó Drew. De verdad se veía tan adorable en ese estado de pena, completamente fuera de su actitud arrogante. A pesar de parecer frío y vanidoso, él por dentro era una persona muy tierna. Quizás ese fue su mayor descubrimiento de esa noche.

"Emm… no. Nadie me ha invitado" contestó May

"Oh, qué bien" dijo Drew, y tras una pausa dijo "Lo que quiero decir, May. ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?"

La pregunta causó un poco de desconcierto en la coordinadora. Por un momento, su boca estaba abierta pero las palabras no salían. Entonces, saliendo de su estado de sorpresa, le contestó:

"Claro que sí, Drew. Iré contigo" respondió May, "Buenas noches, Drew. Mañana tendremos un día largo" agregó la castaña, dando un beso en la mejilla del peliverde.

"Buenas noches, May" contestó Drew con una sonrisa boba, tocando el lugar en su mejilla donde May lo había besado, mientras ella abría la puerta de su cuarto y se metió, dándo un último vistazo a Drew. Por un momento, podía jurar que sus ojos eran completamente azules, de un azul sobrenatural. Mas no le dio importancia, tal vez era porque era muy de noche. Cerró la puerta, y no pudo evitar quedarse dormida al instante con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los días pasaron, al igual que los concursos. Durante los ratos que no había concursos, dedicaban el tiempo a entrenar. Por alguna extraña razón, Solidad siempre estaba ocupada a la hora de la cena, por lo que May y Drew iban a cenar juntos. Fuera de la noche que fueron sorprendidos por Harley, no habían llegado más allá de un beso en la mejilla de buenas noches de parte de May a Drew. Durante las cenas, aprovechaban para hablar de lo que fuera que no fuese el gran festival: hablaban de ellos, su forma de pensar, y experiencias pasadas.

Después de algunos días, May ganó el gran festival, luego de una candente batalla contra Drew, y por una mínima diferencia. Ni ella lo podía creer. Estaba muy emocionada alzando la copa listón mientras toda la gente gritaba su nombre en el majestuoso estadio de Ciudad Plateada.

Pronto May se encontraba en el centro pokemon de regreso. Todavía les quedaba una noche más en la ciudad. El día anterior, Solidad le había ofrecido acompañarla a buscar un vestido especial para la fiesta. Sin embargo, May prefería entrenar; Drew sería su rival después de todo. Ahora, tenía menos de cinco horas para conseguir uno y arreglarse antes de que empezara el baile.

Después de mucho correr y desesperarse, por fin encontró su vestido ideal. Se arregló rápidamente, y bajó al primer piso del centro pokemon, donde la esperaba Drew, con un smoking. Cuando la vio, el peliverde por un momento no pudo contenerse y la miró con la boca abierta, para luego cerrarla y volver a su expresión habitual.

Llevaba un vestido verde aqua largo con delineado plateado. Su cabello estaba suelto, y para Drew se veía mejor que con su típica bandana. Su maquillaje era sencillo y llevaba tacones plateados.

"Vaya, te ves hermosa, May" comentó el peliverde con una sonrisa, mientras le extendía una rosa.

"Y tú te ves muy elegante Drew" le contestó con la sonrisa, recibiendo la rosa y poniéndosela en una oreja.

"Vamos, creo que ya se nos hizo algo tarde" le dijo Drew, y pronto se encaminaron hacia el lugar del baile, que no era muy lejos de ahí. Cuando llegaron, miles de fans esperaban afuera del lugar. Guardias de seguridad tuvieron que protegerlos de la ola de gente, hasta que pronto pudieron pasar al exclusivo lugar. El lugar era amplio, y todos los coordinadores y sus respectivas parejas estaban ahí. Encontraron sus lugares junto con Solidad y Harley, y May y Drew tomaron asiento. Solidad estaba vestida con un elegante vestido naranja, y sonreía a los coordinadores, mientras que Harley mantenía su atención en otro lado, se veía algo perturbado.

"Vaya Drew. No creía que tendrías el coraje de invitar a May al baile y decirle" le comentó Solidad a Drew, lo que provocó un sonrojo de parte del peliverde y una risa de May. Sin embargo, no hubo tiempo de otro comentario, para el alivio del coordinador.

"Damas y caballeros" exclamó Vivian, la presentadora del Gran Festival con un micrófono en mano y dos luces iluminándola. "Muchas gracias por acompañarnos en esta hermosa velada. Esta noche celebramos el término de otro festival más en Johto. En este festival pudimos ver excelentes batallas, hermosas presentaciones, pero lo más importante, la extraordinaria conexión que existe entre los pokemons y sus entrenadores, lo que refleja la verdadera armonía que siempre ha existido entre humanos y pokemons. Y ahora, démosle un aplauso fuerte a nuestra ganadora y la reina de esta noche, May!"

Todos los presentes aplaudieron mientras las luces iluminaron su hermosa figura. Ella solo se paró de su asiento y dio un saludo tímido con su mano a todos los presentes, para volver a sentarse a un lado de Drew.

"Y ahora, invitamos a May y a su pareja al centro de la pista para empezar el baile de esta noche" anunció Vivian. Inmediatamente los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de terror y miraron a los de Drew.

"No, no sé bailar" le dijo la castaña. Drew solo la veía con una sonrisa.

"Vamos. Nunca es tarde para aprender. Yo te enseñaré" le contestó Drew, tendiéndole una mano.

"No, no lo creo" exclamó May. Los aplausos y silbidos de los presentes eran cada vez más fuertes alrededor de ellos.

"No creo que ellos acepten un no por respuesta" siguió Drew, con su mano tendida y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Vamos May, tú puedes hacerlo" le dijo Solidad.

"Ahh, bueno. Está bien" contestó May al último, tomando la mano extendida de Drew y dejándose guiar a la pista. Pronto empezó a sonar una canción de vals. Drew tomó la mano izquierda de May y la puso sobre su hombro, mientras que tomaba su derecha con su mano izquierda y descansaba la otra alrededor de su cintura.

"Solo déjate guiar por la melodía, May" comentó Drew, y comenzaron a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la música. _'Vaya, no es tan difícil'_ pensó May, aunque pronto pisó un zapato de Drew y provocó que se desbalanceara en sus tacones. Sin embargo, el fuerte abrazo de Drew impidió que se cayera. Siguieron bailando, y pronto se olvidaron del resto de los presentes; para ellos lo único que existía eran ellos mismos, y la suave música de fondo. Seguían bailando, mientras sus ojos se conectaban. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido mientras May se sumergía en los ojos verdes esmeralda del peliverde, mientras que Drew sentía que al moverse con el vals, navegaba en las suaves olas de los ojos azules zafiro de May.

_'May se ve como toda una princesa. De verdad que es hermosa. Y a la vez, una excelente coordinadora que ama a sus pokemons y siempre busca lo mejor para los demás. Ella es la única que ha podido llegar hasta el fondo de mí. De verdad que es una en un millón'_

_'Que afortunada soy de tener a alguien como Drew conmigo. No habría nadie más con quien preferiría estar en estos momentos. Es realmente dulce y amable. ¿Cómo es posible que no lo tratara antes tan bien?'_

Pronto May soltó a Drew para abrazarlo, mientras Drew devolvía el abrazo y seguían el vals lentamente, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando la presencia del otro. Lo que no se dieron cuenta, es que la canción ya había acabado tiempo atrás, y los ojos de todos los presentes se posaban en la pareja. Entonces, Drew abrió los ojos, y volvió a la realidad. Soltó a May, haciendo que ella volviera a la realidad también, y provocando que su rostro tomara un color tomate oscuro. Drew la tomó de la mano y rápidamente los guio afuera de la pista.

"Vaya, qué bonita relación entre dos rivales de tantos años. Esto solo se puede ver en el mundo de la coordinación" exclamó Vivian. "Bueno, la fiesta continúa" y con esto, el DJ puso la música, y así la pista se llenó.

"Guau, sabía que me ocultaban algo, pero no pensé que fuera tan en serio" comentó Solidad, una vez que May y Drew habían llegado a la mesa. Su comentario provocó que May se pusiera aún más roja, si es que era posible.

"No, no somos nada. Solo somos amigos, Solidad" le contestó Drew, recuperándose de su propio sonrojo.

"Todavía" dijo Solidad, casi en un murmullo y no dejando la sonrisa.

May quedó suspendida en sus pensamientos: _'Solo somos amigos'. 'Vaya, ¿por qué me siento así? Al fin y al cabo, somos amigos, ¿No? Pero, ¿solo amigos? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?'_

"May, may!" llamó Drew a la castaña, moviendo su palma frente a sus ojos, hasta que ella reaccionó. "¿Todo bien?"

"Sí Drew, ¿Qué pasa?" contestó May volviendo a la realidad.

"Voy por algunas bebidas. ¿Quieres algo?" le dijo Drew.

"No, no gracias. Así estoy bien" le contestó, mientras Drew se levantó y fue al otro lado del salón, donde se encontraba la barra. Cuando Drew llegó a la barra y pidió su bebida y la de Solidad, otro chico de pelo castaño y vistiendo smoking se acercó y se puso a su lado.

"Hola Drew" saludó el chico simpáticamente.

"Emm, hola" contestó Drew, volteando para ver quién era, para luego regresar su vista a las botellas detrás de la barra. Lo reconoció como uno de sus rivales en las rondas de batalla, pero no le prestó mucha atención.

"Drew, de verdad eres increíble. Tu roserade y su baile de pétalos es increíble. Y ni hablar de tu absol. Dime, ¿cómo los entrenas, Drew? Debes tener algún tipo de truco" le dijo el chico emocionado.

"La verdad, no tengo trucos. Solo entreno duro." dijo Drew secamente, sin verlo.

"Ahh, ya veo. Un verdadero mago nunca revela sus trucos, ¿eh?" comentó su rival, sin recibir respuesta. "Mira Drew, te conozco perfectamente. Y hay algo que te quiero enseñar. Son noticias de tu hermana del Monte Coronet"

Esto inmediatamente llamó la atención del coordinador. Lo volteó a ver de lleno a los ojos. "¿Cómo sabes tú de mi hermana?" le preguntó.

"Eso no importa. Tienes que venir conmigo cuanto antes" replicó el muchacho, señalando a Drew que lo siguiera. Éste, olvidando sus bebidas, siguió al chico de cabello castaño hacia afuera del salón. Apenas salió del salón, cuatro guardias vestidos de negro y con lentes solares lo rodearon, y sin que Drew pudiera reaccionar, le amarraron las manos detrás de él, pusieron una tela en su boca, y lo metieron en una bodega que se encontraba pegada al salón.

_'¿Qué rayos significa esto? ¿Quiénes son?'_ pensó Drew mientras intentaba zafarse de las vendas, sin resultado. La luz de una lámpara de la calle que pasaba a través de una pequeña ventana le permitía ver algunas sombras, y reconoció algunas sillas de las que se usaban en la fiesta en una esquina.

Después de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió, y dos guardias robustos entraron en la pequeña habitación, y prendieron la luz, provocando que el peliverde se encandilara. Entonces quitaron la venda de la boca a Drew.

"¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¿Qué es lo que quieren?" gritó un muy enojado Drew tan pronto le quitaron la venda, para recibir un puñetazo en su estómago.

"Aquí nosotros hacemos las preguntas" contestó uno de los guardias con una voz potente. "Queremos información de May Maple"

"¿De May? ¿Qué quieren saber de May?" replicó el peliverde, para recibir otro puñetazo en su estómago, provocando un gemido del coordinador.

"Tú bien sabes de qué estamos hablando. Si no nos das la información que buscamos, tanto tú como ella lo pagarán caro" contestó el mismo guardia.

"No sé de qué están hablando" dijo Drew entre dientes. El guardia se preparó para lanzar un tercer golpe, cuando una mano lo detuvo de su hombro.

"Yo me encargo de él. Ustedes vayan a vigilar afuera" dijo el dueño de la mano, a lo que los dos guardias asintieron, y salieron de la bodega.

Drew se quedó solo con un hombre que estaba igualmente vestido que los dos anteriores, mientras lo veía con rabia. Sin embargo, este guardia alcanzó sus manos y le quitó las vendas. Tan pronto se sintió liberado, Drew soltó un puñetazo en la boca del guardia.

"Espera, Drew. No soy uno de ellos" dijo el guardia, quitándose los lentes de sol y una peluca, para rebelar a un rostro conocido por el peliverde.

"Norman!" exclamó Drew

"Así es, Drew. Soy un agente encubierto entre estos hombres, y están tramando algo muy malo" dijo el líder de gimnasio. "Ahora no hay tiempo que perder. May está en peligro. Tienes que ir por ella y los dos salir de aquí de inmediato por la puerta norte. Una vez que salgan del salón, salgan de la ciudad y no vuelvan, pase lo que pase"

Ante estas palabras, Drew se sintió conmocionado, y un mar de preguntas surgieron en su cabeza. No podía desconfiar de este hombre. Después de todo, era el padre de May. Él nunca diría algo así ni siquiera de broma. Antes que pudiera decir algo, la voz poderosa de Norman lo cortó.

"No tengo tiempo de explicar. Solo prométeme que vas a proteger a mi hija" le dijo Norman. Drew solo asintió.

"No hay tiempo que perder, Drew. Vete ya" y de esta manera Drew se dirigió corriendo a la puerta de la bodega.

"Ah, Drew!" le llamó Norman, "Si no nos encontramos, busca al equipo Moltres"

Drew asintió, aún sin saber de qué estaba hablando el líder de gimnasio, y salió a toda velocidad a buscar a May, mientras que se oían los fuertes tronidos de fuegos artificiales.

"Solidad, creo que Drew ya se tardó mucho. ¿Por qué no vuelve?" le comentó May a su amiga.

"Creo que tampoco he visto a Harley. Sería mejor que vaya a buscarlo" le respondió Solidad. Pero pronto un ruido fuerte se escuchó fuera del salón, provocando que todos voltearan hacia las enormes ventanas, viendo las luces de fuegos artificiales.

Inmediatamente, todos los coordinadores pasaron al balcón del salón, que era suficientemente grande para todos los coordinadores y sus parejas, May y Solidad.

Los dibujos de muchos pokemons, sobre todo de Johto, se dibujaban en el cielo: un cindaquil, un chikorita, y un totodile. Pronto siguieron otros como noctowl, hoot-hoot y wooper, y siguieron apareciendo más y más.

"Vaya, que bonito espectáculo" dijo Solidad "Qué lástima que Drew se lo esté perdiendo".

Entonces la castaña se preocupó por Drew. Es realmente raro que no haya aparecido. Tan pronto como volteó para ir a buscarlo, Drew llegó corriendo a donde estaba ella.

"Drew, ¿dónde estabas? Casi te pierdes los fuegos artificiales" dijo May alividada. Sin embargo, Drew no estaba nada aliviado.

"May, tenemos que salir de aquí. Ya." dijo Drew, tomando su mano y jalándola.

"Drew, ¿a dónde me llevas? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?" contestó la castaña. Sin embargo él solo le respondió: "Es una emergencia" Regresaron del balcón otra vez al salón, y Drew localizó y se lanzó hacia la puerta norte, indicada por Norman. Sin embargo, un hombre de traje verde se interpuso entre ellos.

"Quítate, Harley. Tenemos que salir" le gritó el peliverde. Sin embargo, el hombre solo sonrió, y tomó una pokebola.

"Ustedes no van a ningún lado" dijo con su enorme sonrisa, para luego lanzar su pokebola "Banette, ve"

Entonces el pokemon fantasma salió y se interpuso entre Harley y Drew. Drew tomó su pokebola, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarla, otra voz se oyó atrás de él.

"Slowbro, usa psíquico"

Inmediatamente, tanto el banette como su entrenador fueron rodeados por un aura blanca, para luego ser movidos un metro a la derecha, dando paso libre a Drew y May.

"Váyanse ya" gritó Solidad, recibiendo miradas de confusión de los tres coordinadores: May, Drew y Harley. Drew pronto recuperó su fría mente, guardó su pokebola, y tomó a May para salir con ella.

"Drew, Solidad, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó May

"No hay tiempo que explicar" contestó Drew, abriendo la puerta. Antes de salir, volteó a ver a Solidad.

"Estaré bien, Drew y May, lo prometo. Ahora tienen que irse ya!" exclamó la coordinadora mayor, y con esto Drew y May corrieron fuera del salón, directo hacia las oscuras calles y hacia el centro pokemon. Corrieron a toda velocidad, hasta que llegaron al centro. Ahí, los dos corrieron a sus respectivos cuartos por sus cosas, y acordaron en cinco minutos estar abajo, para salir de ciudad Plateada. Los fuegos artificiales seguían, a pesar de que ya habían estado saliendo durante diez minutos. Cuando May llegó a su cuarto, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los tacones. Sus pies le dolían, y le habían salido varias ampollas después de correr con los tacones puestos. Fue un milagro que no se hubiera doblado un tobillo. Se cambió el vestido por su ropa normal, y salió para encontrar a Drew en la primer planta del centro pokemon. Entregaron sus llaves a la enfermera Joy, y salieron corriendo con dirección al bosque, lejos de Ciudad Plateada.

Tan pronto se internaron en el bosque, los fuegos artificiales por fin terminaron. O eso parecía, porque después de una pausa, salió un último, más grande que los demás, y con forma de absol. De verdad era impresionante este último. Los dos coordinadores en el bosque admiraron la figura del pokemon en el cielo, cuando sorprendentemente la figura abrió la boca, y varias esferas color morado salieron de ella, cayendo en espiral. Parecía que era un efecto más de los fuegos artificiales, uno sin duda sorprendente simulando esferas sombra. Sin embargo, las esferas no se desvanecieron en el aire como deberían los fuegos artificiales, sino que siguieron bajando, y bajando. Hasta que de pronto, se oyeron explosiones en la ciudad. O más específicamente, en el balcón donde todos observaban. Algunos gritos de terror se oyeron tras el impacto y May sintió el miedo surgir en ella. Ambos coordinadores se quedaron ahí, viendo en lo alto de una roca la destrucción que causaron las bolas sombra gigantes, mientras el absol en el cielo no se desvanecía.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí termina este capítulo, y es donde la historia se empieza a poner interesante... Espero les haya gustado, sobre todo a los contestshippers xD en los siguientes capítulos volverán Ash y Dawn ;) Dejen sus comentarios!**


	4. Rosas Azules y Abismos Negros

**Hola! Una disculpa por este capítulo tardado. **

**Espero les guste!**

* * *

Rosas Azules y Abismos Negros

"No May. No vayas" le dijo Drew a May, viendo que ella se adelantó a ayudar.

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya sabías lo que iba a ocurrir?" Le contestó May a Drew, levantando una ceja.

"No, no lo sabía" respondió Drew. May solo buscaba en la mirada de Drew alguna pista de mentira, lo cual no encontró.

"¿Entonces? ¿Cómo sabías que teníamos que huír? ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Por qué Solidad, Harley y tú se comportaban tan raro? Dime que es lo que está pasando" quiso saber del peliverde. A lo lejos se oían las sirenas de la policía y ambulancias acercándose al lugar.

Drew hizo una pausa. "No lo sé, May. Solo sé que te tenía que sacar de ahí" dijo en voz baja. Entonces le contó lo que había sucedido. May solo se quedó ahí escuchando a Drew, miedo en sus ojos.

May no pudo contestar nada; solo quedó ahí con la cabeza baja mientras una lágrima escapó de sus ojos. Tenía miedo. No por ella, sino por lo que le podría ocurrir a su padre, por lo que había ocurrido en el salón, a Solidad, y a los demás coordinadores.

Drew se acercó a ella y la miró de frente. "Sé por lo que estás pasando, May. Tu padre es uno de los líderes de gimnasio más fuertes, y Solidad es una excelente coordinadora. Estarán bien. Ellos saben defenderse". La consoló Drew, mientras limpiaba la lágrima del rostro de la castaña.

"¿Y qué tal si no, Drew?"

"La esperanza es lo último que debe morir, May" contestó Drew, y agregó. "Y en cuanto a ti, yo siempre estaré ahí para protegerte".

"¿Enserio?" los ojos de la castaña brillaban mientras levantaba sus ojos para ver al peliverde.

"Te lo prometo" fue la respuesta de éste. Inmediatamente May tomó al peliverde en un abrazo cálido. Drew le regresó el abrazo mientras sentía cómo algunas lágrimas mojaban su camisa en su hombro. El peliverde estuvo a punto de soltar una lágrima, pero después de algunos momentos su frialdad ganó.

"May, tenemos que seguir. No podemos quedarnos aquí en medio del bosque" le dijo Drew al oído. Lentamente May se levantó del hombro de Drew, y volteó hacia el sendero para ambos seguir caminando a la luz del absol en el cielo, que poco a poco se empezaba por fin a desvanecer.

* * *

Un día atrás…

Estaba listo. Había entrenado mucho para este día. Tal vez no sería la final de la liga, pero si él ganaba esta batalla, para él todo estaba ganado. Su mayor rival estaba frente a él. El estadio sacudía a gritos el campo de batalla. Tantas veces soñó este enfrentamiento. Era una batalla contra Paul. Pero también contra sí mismo. Era el objetivo trazado desde hace tanto tiempo atrás. Tenía que ganar a como diera lugar. Confiaba en sus pokemons, y por eso usaría los mismos con los que había perdido tiempo atrás en esa batalla organizada por Reggie, el hermano de Paul. Frente a él, su rival lo veía a los ojos con una sonrisa confiada, con los brazos cruzados y esperando las órdenes del referi.

"Vamos Ash, tu puedes!" se oía la voz por encima de las demás de Dawn, vestida de porrista con unos pompones, y Piplup de la misma manera. Brook estaba a su lado sonriendo a su amigo. Ash volteó a verlos para darles una sonrisa, para luego regresar a ver a su rival con seriedad absoluta.

Y la batalla comenzó. Su drapion fue especialmente difícil. Fue entonces cuando salió Gliscor.

_'¿Qué? ¿Está usando a los mismos pokemons con los que perdió? ¿Qué tipo de estrategia tan patética es esa?'_

_'Vamos, yo confío en ustedes. Sé que podemos llevarnos esta batalla'_

Cuando Gliscor acabó con drapion con guillotina, Paul regresó a drapion.

_'Vaya, ¿cómo ese gliscor tan patético pudo dar la vuelta a esta batalla? ¿Será que Ash tiene razón en su forma de entrenar? Recuerdo cuando lo enfrenté por primera vez; me dijo que cualquier pokemon puede ser fuerte si se entrena bien'_

"Competidor, saca a tu siguiente pokemon" lo llamó la voz del referi haciendo que volviera de sus pensamientos. Se llevó la mano al cinto para sacar su siguiente pokebola. La batalla continuó, hasta que ambos se quedaron con su último pokemon: infernape y electivire.

La emoción capturaba al estadio, y los ojos de ambos entrenadores brillaban en expectación y suspenso mientras daban las órdenes a sus pokemons. La gente contuvo la respiración cuando ambos pokemons se miraban frente a frente, después de un choque de ataques, hasta que de pronto el eléctrico cayó.

Inmediatamente el grito se hizo oír. La felicidad del pelinegro y sus amigos era enorme, mientras que Paul agradeció la batalla a su pokemon, se despidió rápidamente de Ash y salió del estadio, mucho que meditar acerca de su derrota.

Ash se encontraba a un lado de su pokemon de fuego, cuando una enorme masa de pelo azul le tapó la vista.

"Felicidades, Ash. Estuviste excelente" gritó Dawn mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

"Daawn, no pue-do res-s-pi-rar-" le dijo Ash tratanto de safarse del abrazo de su amiga.

"Vaya, esa ha sido de las mejores batallas que he visto, Ash" le comentó Brook cuando la peliazul liberó a su amigo.

"Gracias amigos, pero fueron mis pokemons los que lo hicieron" contestó Ash mientras le daba unas palmadas a infernape. "¿Verdad que sí?" "nape!"

"Creo que esto merece festejarse. ¿A dónde iremos?" preguntó Dawn emocionada.

"Calma Dawn. Recuerda que Ash tiene una batalla difícil contra Tobías" contestó Brook.

"Por ahora yo creo que necesito un buen descanso" les dijo Ash, y con esto los tres amigos regresaron al centro pokemon.

* * *

Después de una buena siesta, se levantó Ash. Se dio cuenta que ya era de tarde, por lo que debió de haber dormido por lo menos unas tres o cuatro horas. Bajó al primer piso del centro y vio a sus amigos Dawn y Brook platicando en una mesa, junto con Pikachu.

"Hola Ash, ¿dormiste bien?" lo saludó Brook.

"Sí, de esta batalla sí que me cansó" contestó Ash "Pero ahora ya estoy descansado. Creo que ahora entrenaré un poco. Mañana tendré una batalla difícil".

"¿Puedo entrenar contigo?" le preguntó Dawn.

"Claro. ¿Vienes Brook?"

"Emm… yo tengo otras cosas que hacer esta tarde, entonces, em… no podré acompañarte hoy, Ash" contestó nervioso el moreno.

"Déjame adivinar: es la chica de pelo rizado que estaba con nosotros en el estadio" dijo Dawn mirando sospechosamente a Brook, recibiendo de éste solo un sonrojo mientras movía la cabeza de arriba abajo.

"Bueno, en ese caso, ¡suerte Brook! ¡Vamos Dawn!" dijo Ash, y con esto los dos salieron del centro pokemon, mientras que el moreno regresó al cuarto a arreglarse para su cita.

"Así que cuéntame. ¿Cómo fue que conociste a Ash?"

Se encontraban Brook y su cita en un restaurante en el centro de Ciudad Plateada, en una mesa en el exterior. Ella era elegante, de pelo güero liso que caía a la mitad de su espalda. Sus ojos eran igualmente castaños y tenía una sonrisa blanca cautivadora.

"Cuando conocí a Ash era líder de gimnasio de ciudad Plateada en Kanto. Era su primera batalla de gimnasio y solo contaba con un pidgey y su pikachu. Jamás hubiera podido derrotar a un líder tipo roca con esos dos pokemons, pero lo logró. Desde entonces he viajado con el por todo Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh" contó Brook.

"Guau, sí que entonces se deben conocer bien" le contestó la chica

"Así es, somos mejores amigos. Hubo una vez que…" siguió Brook. Y así habló de sus viajes y aventuras con Ash.

"…Y entonces justo cuando el árbol de la vida iba a acabar con nosotros, apareció Mew y nos salvó" conluyó Brook.

"Qué interesantes historias, Brook. De verdad" contestó la chica con una sonrisa.

"Ahora que me doy cuenta, no hemos hablado de ti. Cuéntame de ti, Vanessa. Eres una entrenadora, ¿No es así?" preguntó el castaño.

"La verdad, no creo que quieras saber nada de mí" dijo la chica, y volteó a ver su reloj. "Vaya, ceo que se hizo muy tarde. Bueno Brook, creo que me tengo que ir. Fue un placer acompañarte. Nos vemos" contestó la chica levantándose de su silla.

"Pero Vanessa, casi no platicamos de ti. De nosotros. Pásame tu número y nos ponemos de acuerdo mañana después de la batalla de Ash, ¿Cómo ves?" le dijo Brook levantándose también.

"No lo creo, chiquito. La verdad es que solo me interesaba saber de Ash; entre nosotros nunca habrá nada. Y creo que ya me contaste mucho de él. Nos vemos luego" contestó la chica con una sonrisa de comercial despidiéndose con la mano y saliendo del restaurante. Brook se quedó petrificado, viendo la puerta por donde salió su cita. Entonces salió su fiel pokemon de su pokebola. "Vaya, croagunk. Creo que solo quedamos tú y yo".

Saliendo del restaurante, la chica sacó su teléfono e hizo una llamada. "Jefe, creo que ya lo encontramos" y con esto, se perdió en la noche.

"Bueno chicos, los he elegido a ustedes para nuestro duelo mañana. Tobías es un entrenador fuerte. Tiene un pokemon legendario, pero eso no nos detendrá, ¿cierto?" exclamó el pelinegro, recibiendo respuestas positivas de todos sus pokemons.

"Mamoswine, vamos a ayudarlos a entrenar. Lanza rayo de hielo" indicó Dawn a su pokemon

"Septile, usa hojas navajas para blockear el rayo de hielo" da Ash su orden a su pokemon. El rayo de hielo chocó con las hojas navajas de septile. Entonces septile aguantó mientras lentamente el ataque efectivo lo empujaba hacia atrás.

"Resiste, Spetile" lo alentaba Ash, mientras que Septile batallaba en contener el rayo de hielo, hasta que pronto empezó a avanzar muy lentamente, hasta romper el ataque.

"Muy bien, septile. Te has vuelto mucho más fuerte que la última vez" le dijo Ash con una sonrisa. "Sigamos practicando".

Luego de un par de horas, Ash regresó a todos sus pokemons menos a pikachu a sus respectivas pokebolas "Ya estamos listos para mañana" comentó Ash satisfecho mientras miraba sus pokebolas.

"Qué bien, Ash. Y yo estaré ahí para apoyarte" le dijo Dawn con una sonrisa, para luego regresar a su pokemon a su pokebola y agradecerle por su ayuda.

"Bueno, creo que ya está oscureciendo" dijo Ash, volteando a ver al cielo. "Regresemos al centro pokemon".

"Espera, Ash. Conozco un camino por el bosque, y, emm, estee, quizás sea más interesante ir por ahí" le comentó Dawn con sus manos detrás y girando su cuerpo de lado a lado mientras miraba expectante al entrenador.

"Está bien. Vamos" le contestó Ash sonriendo. Y así regresaron al centro pokemon por una vereda por el bosque. Caminaron y pronto empezaron a platicar, primero de las batallas y luego de diferentes pokemons de los entrenadores. La verdad, la peliazul quería hablar de algo diferente, pero parece que su amigo simplemente no sabe hablar de otra cosa que no sea pokemons. Por fin se le ocurrió algo.

"Ash; no me has contado acerca del Árbol de la Vida" le comentó Dawn.

"¿El árbol de la vida? Pues, era muy grande" le contestó Ash, mientras caminaba con Pikachu en su hombro.

"Eso ya lo sé. Pero cuéntame, ¿qué pasó ahí?"

"Pues mira, ¿tú conoces la historia de Sir Aaron y su lucario?" Dawn asintió. "Bueno, cuando Brook y yo viajábamos con May y Max, visitamos el palacio donde sucedió esta historia y había un festival en honor a Sir Aaron; había un torneo de batallas pokemon por el festival y gané. Entonces me dieron un lugar de honor en la fiesta junto con un cetro, y de la esfera del cetro salió el lucario de Sir Aaron. Lucario pensó que yo era Sir Aaron, y estaba muy enojado por algo que él le había hecho.

"Espera, ¿Cómo que el lucario de Sir Aaron? ¡Entonces debió de haber tenido siglos!" exclamó Dawn.

"Sí, pero al parecer como estaba en su 'pokebola' no envejeció. O bueno, eso creo" dijo el pelinegro con la mano en la nuca. "Como sea; salió lucario y pensó que yo era su entrenador y me preguntó que por qué lo había traicionado. Yo no sabía de qué estaba hablando, y la reina del palacio le explicó a lucario que ya habían pasado siglos desde la muerte de su entrenador. Lucario nos reveló entonces que Sir Aaron lo encerró dentro del cetro mientras subió y huyó en un Pidgeot mientras los soldados amenazaban con destruír todo. Mientras tanto, un Mew secuestró a Pikachu y lo llevó al árbol de la vida. Al parecer lo único que el Mew quería era jugar con alguien. Convencimos a Lucario a que nos llevara al Árbol de la Vida a buscar a pikachu, pero cuando entramos en él, el árbol pensó que éramos intrusos y nos atacó. Para poder salvarnos a todos, Lucario debía de entregar su energía a Mew para que Mew pudiera salvarnos. Encontramos a lo largo del camino unas flores que podían revelar imágenes del pasado, y cuando encontramos una dentro del árbol y lucario la tocó, supo que Sir Aaron de verdad había salvado a todos sacrificando su vida, incluyéndolo a él. Entonces Lucario comprendió y decidió dar su vida para salvarnos y al árbol y regresar con su maestro".

"Guau, qué historia tan interesante. Nunca pensé que un pokemon pudiera ser tan fiel a su entrenador incluso en la muerte." Comentó Dawn mientras seguían caminando. Ya el sol se había puesto y apenas se veía la vereda con la poca luz que quedaba del día. "¿Y por qué pensó que tú eras Sir Aaron?"

"Me dijo que porque _mi aura_ era muy parecida a la de él" contestó Ash.

"¿Tu aura?"

"Sí, mi aura. No lo comprendo aún, pero desde ese día he sentido que dentro de mí hay algo que me motiva a seguir y no rendirme jamás. Es algo como, mmm, bueno tú sabes" terminó de decir Ash, sin voltear a ver a su compañera y con una mano hacia ella.

"No Ash, ¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Dawn aún confundida.

"Es como, emm… como lo explico… como algo que me quita el miedo y hace que me sienta más seguro; ¿comprendes?" dijo Ash, por fin volteándola a ver.

"A eso se le llama valentía" definió Dawn, como si se tratara de algo muy obvio, "y creo que tú eres muy valiente".

"¿Enserio?" le contestó Ash.

"Sí, Ash. No he encontrado a nadie tan valiente como tú" añadió Dawn, y tan pronto dijo eso, se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y volteó rápidamente tratando de tapar su cara enrojecida.

"Dawn, ¿pasa algo?" preguntó Ash al ver la actuación de su amiga, algo sonrojado. _'Guau, me dijo que era el más valiente que haya conocido'_

"No, nada" volteó Dawn recuperándose de su sonrojo. Obviamente no pudo ver el sonrojo de su amigo. '_Qué bueno que sea tan inocente y se le pasó. ¿O debería decir: ¡qué mal!?'_ "Solo era un comentario" dijo sonriendo.

"¿Pika?" exclamó el pokemon confundido mientras miraba a Dawn, y de vuelta a su entrenador. Pero al parecer, Ash se conformó con la respuesta de su amiga.

Siguieron caminando un tiempo más, sin darse cuenta de que la noche era absoluta y que sin darse cuenta habían salido del camino y llegado a un parque, iluminado por lámparas. Caminaban en silencio, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

_'Ahora que recuerdo, últimamente no me ha dicho nada acerca de la pesadilla de May. Y ya lo había olvidado, hasta que tuve que mencionar el árbol de la vida y Ash mencionó que viajaba con May y su hermano. Cierto, la mayor parte del relato era de lucario, el otro caballero del aura y del árbol, pero aún sentí algo en mi estómago cuando él mencionó su nombre. Recuerdo antes de la copa Wallace cómo él decía que iba a reencontrarse con una amiga con la que viajaba, y de cómo me contaba de May. Recuerdo cuando me enseñó ese medio listón y me contó acerca de él…'_

"Dawn, ¿está todo bien?" dijo Ash sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Sí, Ash. ¿Por qué?" contestó Dawn, volteando a ver a su amigo.

"Te he visto hoy muy callada. ¿Pasa algo malo?" dijo Ash.

"No, nada malo. Todo está bien" contestó Dawn, para voltear a ver hacia el horizonte y no decir nada.

_'Vaya, sí que es difícil. Trato de seguir el consejo de Brook de no hablar tanto de Pokemons con chicas, ¡pero no se me ocurre de qué más hablar! No sé de qué pueda hablar con Dawn, pues yo no sé nada de ropa y moda y al parecer ella no es muy apasionada de la comida tanto como yo.'_

Volvieron a la calma anterior, volteando a ver diferentes árboles del parque. Mientras Ash intentaba buscar algo de qué hablar con ella, cualquier cosa, ella solo pensaba si sería buena idea preguntarle de su sueño de May. ¿Era porque le preocupaba la salud de su amigo, o había otra cosa más allá de querer saber de May? Ash y May son tan parecidos en muchos aspectos ¿Esque hay algo, o alguna vez, hubo algo entre ellos? '_No; la verdad es que Ash es muy inmaduro como para tener una relación. Bueno, eso creo. Sí. Le preguntaré. Después de todo soy su mejor amiga y merezco saber si hubo algo alguna vez entre ellos._

Permanecieron ahí un buen rato, sin mover siquiera sus cabezas de lugar. El único que se movió fue Pikachu cuando bostezó y se bajó del hombro de su entrenador para acomodarse en sus piernas; Ash solo puso su mano sobre el lomo de su amigo y empezó a acariciarlo sin siquiera mirarlo.

Después, se rompió el silencio.

"Dawn/Ash" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, para luego sonrojarse levemente.

"¿Qué decí…?/¿Qué me…" hablaron de nuevo los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Tú primero, Ash" se adelantó Dawn antes que él pudiera decir algo.

"No, tú Dawn" contestó Ash, "Lo mío no era tan importante".

"Bueno" se rindió Dawn, "Ash, ¿has tenido recientemente esa pesadilla de May?" le preguntó Dawn con un tono de preocupación. La expresión del pelinegro se volvió sombría.

"No" contestó Ash secamente.

"Ash, dime. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí" le presionó Dawn, a lo que su amigo solo respondió volteando su cabeza hacia el lado contrario de ella tratando de ignorarla.

"Ash ¿Por qué no me quieres decir?" siguió Dawn. Ash no se movió ni respondió nada. "Ash!"

"Porque no te quiero preocupar Dawn!" gritó Ash de pronto volteándose, causando que ella se hiciera para atrás del susto. "¿Que no entiendes? Es mi sueño y mi sufrimiento, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para que deje de pasar. Lo único que pasa cuando te cuento de mi sueño es que te hago preocupar sin razón alguna".

Ash miraba a los ojos a Dawn, todavía agitado por la reacción. Los ojos de Dawn estaban brillosos, como a punto de llorar. Pikachu, que ya se estaba quedando dormido, saltó del regazo de Ash hacia el pasto del parque. '_¿Por qué tuve que gritarle a Dawn? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?'_ "Pe… perdón. Dawn. No debí gritarte" dijo casi en un murmullo volteando a ver al piso.

"Está bien" le contestó su amiga en el mismo murmullo. "Ya es muy noche; iré a dormir" dijo Dawn, levantándose de la banca y caminando hacia el centro pokemon. "Acuéstate temprano, Ash. Mañana tienes una batalla importante" agregó Dawn sin voltear hacia atrás. Ash volvió su mirada al césped, sumergido en sus pensamientos, Pikachu mirando a su amigo con empatía con las orejas bajas.

"Brook, ¿cómo te fue ayer en tu cita?" preguntó Ash a su amigo.

"Terrible. Prefiero no hablar de eso" contestó el moreno entre dientes.

Se encontraban Ash y Brook desayunando en el centro pokemon. Ash tenía una pila de hot cakes frente a él y devoraba junto con Pikachu que se tomaba un bote de cátsup él solo.

"¿Y a ustedes como les fue?" preguntó Brook, recomponiéndose y cambiando el tema. Ha de tener una voluntad muy fuerte para recuperarse de sufrir corazones rotos a diario. O tal vez sea que ya esté acostumbrado.

"Pues, entrenamos bien" dijo Ash con algo de desgana, Pikachu dejando su botella de cátsup para ver a su entrenador, preocupado por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

"Mmm… ¿pasó algo más, Ash?" preguntó Brook, sospechando algo entre Ash y su amiga peliazul. "¿Algo _con Dawn?_"

"¿Por qué la pregunta?" respondió Ash evasivamente.

"Pues, porque tu expresión te delata, y ella no ha salido aún de su habitación cuando normalmente estaría con nosotros desayunando" agregó Brook con la mano en la barbilla. "Dime exactamente qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes; o más bien, qué es lo que pasa entre ustedes" ordenó Brook a su amigo.

Ash utilizó su boca llena de hot cakes para sordearse de la pregunta. Su madre le recordaba seguido que no se debía hablar con la boca llena, consejo que muy rara vez practicaba. Ahora parecía ser una de esas raras veces.

Pero pronto su tiempo terminaría; no podía quedarse mucho tiempo con los hot cakes en la boca sin generar sospecha, así que tragó y decidió decir algo.

"Pues, no pasa nada. Somos amigos, si a eso te refieres" y con esto, Ash se llevó otro bocado a la boca.

"Pero dime, ¿algo pasó? Porque no es normal que tu ánimo esté tan bajo" siguió Brook. Ash suspiró, y después de tragarse su bocado, decidió contarle a Brook lo sucedido.

"Mira Ash" le dijo Brook a su amigo cuando éste terminó su historia. "Dawn es una buena chica. Tú la conoces tan bien como yo. Sé que el asunto de May es delicado, y respeto que no le hayas querido contar que tus sueños han estado los últimos días ahí también. Pero creo que ya es hora que seas completamente honesto con ella." explicó Brook

"Pero tú sabes que no la quiero preocupar. Me siento tan mal cuando hiero sus sentimientos, y no sé por qué" respondió Ash. "Piikaaaa" exclamó su pokemon sonriendo, intuyendo de lo que se trataba. Brook solo sonrió.

"Mira, Ash. Créeme que le haces más daño cuando no le eres sincero. Y cuando digo ser sincero, no me refiero solamente a contarle acerca de los sueños de May" le dijo Brook con una sonrisa, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás y cruzando sus brazos.

"Eh? ¿Entonces a qué más te refieres?" preguntó Ash confundido.

"Eso es algo que solo tú debes descubrir. Por lo pronto tienes que reparar el error de ayer. ¿Ves esa florería de la esquina?" agregó Brook indicando a un pequeño local en la esquina de la cuadra de enfrente. "Bueno, te recomiendo comprarle unas flores".

"¿Flores? ¿A Dawn le gustan las flores?" preguntó Ash, provocando un facepalm en Brook y Pikachu.

"A todas las chicas les gustan las flores" indicóBrook.

"Pero esto arreglará entonces lo que pasó anoche, ¿verdad?" siguió Ash.

"Tú confía en mí. Mira tú ve a comprar las flores y vuelve para decirte lo que les vas a decir a Dawn, ¿ok?" indicó Brook con su pulgar hacia él mismo.

"Está bien. Espero que sí funcione".

Después de unos 20 minutos se encontraba Ash afuera de la habitación de Dawn con un ramo de rosas azules en su mano. No era porque significara algo importante, sino porque siempre vio que Drew le reglaba rosas a May, y porque el azul es el color favorito de Dawn. Volteó otra vez al corredor por donde había llegado, donde se hallaban Brook y Pikachu escondidos a la vuelta. Brook solo asintió para indicarle que lo hiciera pronto, respiró profundo, y dio tres golpes en la gruesa puerta de madera.

No hubo respuesta.

Volvió a tocar la puerta, un poco más fuerte que la última vez, y esta vez se escuchó un sonido de dentro de la habitación.

"¿Quién es y qué quieren?" se oyó la voz de Dawn a través de la puerta.

"Soy yo. Ash. Abre la puerta" dijo Ash, sosteniendo ahora las flores con ambas manos.

"¿Qué quieres Ash?" le contestó Dawn sin acercarse a la puerta.

"Quiero hablar un momento contigo Dawn" respondió Ash

"No quiero hablar con nadie ahora. Quiero estar sola" dijo Dawn. Inmediatamente Ash volteó a donde Brook se escondía y éste apuntó con su cabeza a la puerta, indicando que insistiera.

"Dawn, de verdad es importante. Por favor, abre la puerta. Dame cinco minutos" le rogó Ash. Un momento después, se oyeron por fin los sonidos secos de una persona caminando hacia la puerta. Se oyó un chisquido del seguro de la puerta, y luego se abrió, revelando a la peliazul.

Dawn se encontraba todavía en sus pijamas a pesar de ser ya casi mediodía. Su pelo estaba despeinado, algo muy inusual en ella, y sus ojos tenían marcas alrededor como si hubiera estado llorando. En sus brazos se encontraba piplup, su fiel compañero.

"¿Qué necesitas, Ash?" dijo Dawn, y pronto vio las flores en las manos del pelinegro. Sin embargo, las ignoró y dirigió su mirada a los ojos de él, apoyando su antebrazo contra la puerta.

"Emm, estem, pues…" titubeó Ash, con una mano en su nuca y volteando a ver a Brook y a Pikachu escondidos. Ellos inmediatamente le indicaron que volteara a verla a ella.

"Estoy esperando Ash" le indicó Dawn, sin dejar de ver un solo segundo a su amigo. Él entonces regresó su mirada al piso, tomó aire para reunir valor, y levantó la mirada para corresponder a la de ella.

"Dawn, siento lo de anoche. No quería gritarte. De verdad me siento mal por lo que pasó anoche. Espero que me perdones, y comprenderé si no lo haces" le dijo Ash, mientras Dawn solo lo miraba sin cambiar su expresión. "Ten" agregó Ash extendiendo las flores con ambas manos hacia ella. "Estas son para ti".

Por un momento se quedó Ash con las manos extendidas con el ramo de flores mientras Dawn las ignoraba, sin mover un solo músculo y viendo directamente a los pelinegro. Ash solo esperaba con ansias la respuesta de su amiga. Viendo que ella no respondía de ninguna forma, bajó las flores derrotado y se disponía a irse, cuando ella no se pudo contener más y una sonrisa sustituyó la expresión enojada en su rostro y una risita nerviosa se le escapó.

"Así que me trajiste flores. Guau Ash, nunca pensé que fueras tan romántico" dijo Dawn arrebatándole las flores a Ash de las manos y provocando que el rostro de Ash se pusiera color tomate.

"¿Quieres pasar?" preguntó Dawn, sonriendo aún más ampliamente al ver la cara avergonzada de Ash, y sin esperar respuesta lo tomó del brazo y lo metió en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. A la vuelta del corredor Brook le guiñaba un ojo a Pikachu, quien le sonreía de vuelta.

"A ver, a ver, ¿dónde las pondré?" dijo Dawn mientras buscaba por su habitación con las flores en la mano. "Ahí está excelente. Piplup, llena este vaso de agua" "Piiiiplup" exclamó el pokemon y pronto el vaso estaba lleno de agua y Dawn colocó las flores dentro. Ash por mientras se sentó en la única silla que había en la habitación y después comenzó a hablar.

"Dawn, de verdad que yo no quería gritarte. La verdadera razón por la que no quería contarte de eso es porque…"

"Está bien, Ash. No lo quiero saber. Si no me lo querías contar debe ser por algo importante" dijo Dawn por una sonrisa.

"Gracias Dawn. Por entender" terminó Ash

"Para eso están los amigos" dijo Dawn volteando a ver a Ash con una sonrisa. '_Solo somos amigos. Ahora lo comprendo. Jamás tendré el lugar en Ash que May ocupa'._

"Sí, claro" contestó Ash devolviendo la sonrisa, y sientiendo una pequeña punzada dentro de él mismo. _'¿Amigos? Claro que somos amigos. Pero a la vez, ¿por qué no me siento cómodo siendo solo su amigo?'_

"Dime Dawn, ¿estabas llorando?" preguntó Ash, haciendo de lado rápidamente sus pensamientos.

"No" mintió Dawn. "¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" añadió mientras se dirigía al espejo de su baño.

"Pues tus ojos parecen como si hubieras estado llorando por un buen rato" comentó Ash.

"Bueno, la verdad es que sí, Ash. Estaba llorando. Pero eso ya no importa. Lo que importa es que estás aquí, que somos amigos, y que me trajiste flores" dijo Dawn regresando del baño con un kleenex para limpiarse las lágrimas secas. "Hablando de flores, huelen muy bien. ¿Y cómo sabías que las rosas azules eran mis favoritas?" preguntó Dawn tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Creo que alguna vez mencionaste que tu color favorito era el azul" dijo Ash. Siendo Ash, esto era sumamente raro, pues él no era detallista en ningún aspecto que no fueran los pokemons. Pero por alguna razón que ni él mismo podía explicar lo mucho que había aprendido de Dawn.

Dawn solo lo miró sorprendida, y con un ligero sonrojo. El hecho que Ash le hubiera puesto atención a un detalle de ese tipo era poco creíble.

Quedaron ambos en un silencio incómodo, hasta que Ash se levantó de su asiento "Creo que ya debo prepararme para mi batalla"

"Sí, sí, ya es tiempo. Y yo para prepararme para animarte" agregó Dawn con una sonrisa. "Nos vemos en 20 minutos". Y con eso Ash salió y Dawn cerró su puerta. Después de cerrarla, Dawn quedó recargada en la pared sonriendo _'Vaya, creo que sí le gusto de verdad'_. Pronto regresó hacia donde había dejado las flores y las sacó del vaso para llevárselas a la nariz. "Ahhh" exclamó mientras exhalaba. Le encantaba el fresco aroma de rosas. Pronto su sonrisa desapareció. _'No, Dawn. A él le gusta otra persona. Nunca habrá nada entre ustedes. Es mejor que lo aceptes.'_

* * *

"¿Cómo te fue, amigo?" le preguntó Brook una vez que Dawn cerró la puerta y estaba a solas con Ash, mientras que Pikachu volvía al hombro de su entrenador.

"Muy bien" le contestó. "Le gustaron las flores"

"Te dije amigo. Las flores nunca fallan" le contestó con una sonrisa su amigo de toda la vida mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia la recepción del Centro Pokemon.

Luego de un rato bajó Dawn ya arreglada y se dirigieron juntos al estadio. La semifinal de Ash sería la segunda. La primera batalla fue intensa y duró más de lo esperado, pero pronto le llegaría el turno a Ash. Su oponente era Tobías; se caracterizaba por usar un darkrai que nadie había derrotado jamás, por lo que nunca se había visto en la necesidad de usar otro de sus pokemons.

Ash y Tobías se miraban frente a frente. Ash sabía de antemano de lo peligroso que era su oponente. Pero Tobías parecía relajado, como si nada pudiera salir mal.

Inmediatamente sacó a su darkrai. No era sorpresa. Ash usó a heracross contra darkrai. Parecía el plan perfecto: tenía la ventaja de tipo tanto por ser tipo pelea como por tipo bicho. Sin embargo quedó sorprendido cuando fue derrotado fácilmente.

"Al parecer es solo un entrenador cualquiera" comentó un hombre encapuchado, que veía desde un palco privado del estadio la batalla. Era un hombre alto, y una capa cubría todo su cuerpo exceptuando dos manos con dedos largos que se apoyaban en los antebrazos de su silla.

"Yo no lo menospreciaría. Seguramente tendrá algo guardado bajo la manga" le contestó una mujer que se encontraba junto a él. La mujer tenía cabello güero ajustado a los hombros y profundos ojos azules. Se sentaba en una silla igual a la de su acompañante.

"Hmm, espero que estés en lo correcto" dijo para volver su atención a la batalla.

Ash estaba contra la pared. Darkrai era muy poderoso. Con uno solo de sus ataques derribó a torkoal a pesar de su alta defensa, y había esquivado exitosamente el meteoro dragón de Gibble que pudo haber dejado fuera a cualquier otro pokemon.

"De verdad que ese Gible es fuerte. Imagínate cómo será cuando evolicione" dijo la joven en el palco.

"Se requiere más que fuerza para vencer a darkrai; ese joven es talentoso, pero no ha demostrado ningún poder más allá de lo ordinario" comentó aburrido el encapuchado. Su rostro no podía verse a través de su capucha.

"Septile, tú puedes!" le gritaba Ash a su pokemon para despertarlo. Tobías solo sonreía. '_Nadie jamás ha podido despertar después del ataque abismo negro de mi darkrai, ni menos cuando es golpeado por comesueños'_. Esa ha sido una de sus claves para llevarse la victoria en todos los gimnasios de la liga y sus batallas preliminares con solo su darkrai.

"Septile, despierta!". Ash de pronto siente que una fuerta sale de él mismo hacia su pokemon. Es como si de pronto un poder corriera por sus venas y fuera transmitido a Septile. La fuerza pasa imperceptible para todos menos para su oponente Tobías y la persona encapuchada del palco, que se levanta de su asiento sobreexaltado. Inmediatamente Septile despertó en medio del comesueños, para empuñar su ataque y derrotar a darkrai.

"Es él, tenías razón. Lo quiero esta noche." fueron sus palabras para luego salir del palco sin esperar a terminar la batalla.

_'Nadie había podido derrotar a mi darkrai! Y jamás había visto esa fuerza salir de alguien que no estuviera entrenado'_ pensó mientras arrojaba sin decir nada su siguiente pokebola revelando a Latios. _'Esta sí es una batalla de mi nivel. Es una batalla de voluntades. Es una batalla de aura.'_

La batalla terminó cuando Pikachu y Latios yacían en el piso, derrotados. Ash había logrado derrotar no solo a dos pokemons legendarios, sino también muy bien entrenados.

"Peleaste bien, Ash. Ahora sé cómo te ganaste tu lugar en las semifinales" apreció Tobías apretando la mano del pelinegro con una sonrisa. Ash le devolvió el cumplido y Tobías se retiró del campo.

"Fue una gran batalla. Lástima que los pokemons de Tobías fueran tan fuertes" decía Brook mientras caminaban de vuelta al centro pokemon.

_'Ese darkrai era muy poderoso. Más allá de lo común' _

"Ash? Estás ahí?" decía Dawn mientras pasaba su mano por enfrente del pelinegro.

"Eh? Sí, sí, solo pensaba" le contestó Ash saliendo de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué dicen si vamos a comer algo antes de ver la final? Todavía quedan algunas horas" dijo Brook, tratando de alentar al entrenador con el pikachu.

"Después de dejar a mis pokemons, vamos a donde quieras Brook. Seguramente debes conocer algún buen restaurante" exclamó Ash. Pensar en comida lo motivaba.

"Sí que conozco muchos buenos" contestó el líder de gimnasio. Y con esto, llegaron al centro pokemon. Ash dejó sus pokemons con la enfermera Joy, y dieron la vuelta para salir.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Apenas iban a salir del edificio cuando un dolor muy agudo hizo que el pelinegro se llevara las manos a la cabeza. El dolor era insoportable, así como una sensación de mareo se adueñó de él, haciendo que se pusiera de cunclillas y se apoyara con una mano del piso.

"¡Ash! ¿Estás bien?" exclamó Dawn asustada ante el repentino cambio de su amigo.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" exclamó aún más fuerte Ash apretando sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de mantener el dolor. Entonces Ash abrió los ojos, pero en vez de sus ojos negros se vieron unos azules cristalinos, sin pupilas, mientras en la mente de Ash una serie de imágenes pasó frente a él: Drew y May se encontraban en un evento formal, había fuegos artificiales, de pronto una figura de un absol aparecía en el cielo y dejaba caer bolas sombra provocando pánico entre los asistentes. Después, el pelinegro cerró los ojos y todo se volvió negro.

"Ash!" exclamó Dawn desde el piso mientras Ash estaba sin conocimiento en sus brazos.

"Brook, Dawn, ayúdenme a subirlo" dijo la enfermera Joy, quien al ver lo ocurrido se había adelantado por una camilla y llegaba junto con Chansey. Tomaron entre los cuatro a Ash y lo subieron a la camilla. Inmediatamente la enfermera Joy se lo llevó a la sala de urgencias, mientras Brook y Dawn esperaban afuera en unas sillas.

"Brook, ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado?" preguntó Dawn preocupada a su amigo.

"No lo sé, Dawn" contestó Brook

"¿Crees que se recupere pronto?" siguió preguntando.

"Ash estará bien" Brook dijo en voz baja volteando a verla con una sonrisa débil. Con esto, Dawn comprendió que era todo lo contrario. Entonces ya no lo soportó más y dejó salir sus lágrimas en el hombro de su amigo.

* * *

**Eso fue todo por hoy! Espero les haya gustado y no se preocupen que subiré el próximo pronto!**


	5. El Dragonite Mensajero

**Primero que nada, una disculpa por la muy prolongada ausencia; mi computadora falló y no tuve en casi todo el mes, salí de vacaciones, y acabo de entrar a clases... En fin, el próximo capítulo vendrá más pronto. Hice algunos ajustes en la historia: en el primer capítulo agregué una pequeña introducción. Les sugiero que se regresen a leerla, aunque no es tan indispensable para el curso de esta historia. También decidí quitar uno de los capítulos - misión en la nieve. No es que lo que haya puesto decidí quitarlo completamente de la historia, sino que se me hizo un capítulo muy largo para explicar cosas que pudiera explicar mejor más adelante. Gracias x tu consejo Elizander!**

**Otra breve aclaración: los personajes tienen una edad mayor a la del animé original, por si tenían la duda.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

Sinnoh

El sonido de las manecillas del reloj era todo lo que rompía el silencio en el cuarto del centro pokemon. La noche estaba ya muy avanzada, y mientras Brook dormía tranquilamente, Dawn no podía dormir por más que lo intentara. Después de revolcarse más en su cama, se sentó al rendirse de dormir. Esperó a que sus ojos de adaptaran a la oscuridad, se levantó de su cama, se puso sus zapatos sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su amigo y bajó hacia el primer piso donde se encontraba su amigo pelinegro.

Dawn caminó hasta que se paró frente a un cuarto, donde una ventana la separaba del enorme cuarto. Recargó su frente sobre la fría ventana y se cubrió con sus manos para intentar ver a través de ella. Lo único que alcanzó a ver fue la silueta de una cama con alguien acostado sobre ella, una mesa y otros instrumentos médicos que ella no reconoció.

_'Ash, ¿Qué te pasó?'_

De pronto, un ruido rompió el silencio del centro. Dawn se separó de la ventana e intentó escuchar de dónde venía, pero no se volvió a oír el ruido. Vio un reloj en la pared: 3:00 a.m.

_'Hmph. ¿Qué voy a hacer de aquí a que amanezca?'_

Resignadamente se sentó en una silla a unos pasos de la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba su amigo. El aburrimiento era enorme. _'De verdad quiero dormir, pero no puedo. No puedo dormir mientras no sepa que es lo que le pasa a Ash._ _Para mí Ash siempre fue el chico fuerte, el que siempre busca ganar, el que nunca se rinde. Es cierto que a veces puede ser tonto,_ _o engreído, pero siempre será fiel a sus amigos y determinado hasta el final. Y así seré yo para él. Fiel hasta el final"_

Después de lo que ella consideró como un buen rato, Dawn miró ahora el reloj de su Poketch: 3:05 a.m. _'Haaaay no puede ser. Qué aburrido. La enfermera Joy sin duda debería poner algo para leer aquí. No sé, una revista o algo. Sï, tal vez eso. Una revista de moda. Hay, como desearía ir algún día a uno de los desfiles de moda en Kalos, y conocer a todas las diseñadoras famosas y comprar todos los vestidos…'_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió, y de él salieron dos figuras, una la reconoció como Tobías, el oponente de Ash en la semifinal, y Ash. Inmediatamente se levantó frente a ellos.

"¿Ash, a dónde vas? La enfermera Joy dijo que tienes que descansar bien hasta mañana" esto sin duda sobresaltó a ambos chicos, pero Ash dio un paso adelante y le contestó calmadamente a su amiga.

"Estoy bien, Dawn. Ya me siento mejor." contestó Ash, abriéndose paso por el pasillo, Tobías tras de él y Pikachu en su hombro.

"¿A dónde van? ¿Qué hace él aquí?" dijo Dawn volteando a ver a Tobías.

"Lo siento, no puedo decirte" le respondió Ash avanzando rápido por el pasillo, sin duda alguna tratando de evitar más preguntas. El rostro de Ash se veía determinado, pero Dawn logró ver en su mirada una pequeña señal de arrepentimiento. Como si temiera lo que fuera a hacer. Como si supiera que va a hacer algo que le desagrada totalmente pero supiera que no hay otra alternativa.

Un hilo de enojo corrió por el cuerpo de Dawn _'¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no me puede decir? Primero lo de May y ahora esto. Si después de todo soy su amiga. Aparte no puede irse así nada más después de caer inconsciente varias horas con un tipo que sin duda se ve rarito. ¿Qué clase de secreto tiene Ash con él? No lo voy a permitir, es por su propio bien.'_

"Ash, regresa aquí y dime lo que está pasando" le grita Dawn mientras ellos salen del pasillo hacia el lobby del centro pokemon. Ellos no respondieron. Entonces el miedo empezó a llenar a Dawn, pero eso no le impidió seguirse moviendo cada vez más rápido para tratar de detener a su amigo. Pero antes de que los dos hombres hicieran su viaje fuera del centro pokemon, la puerta se abrió para revelar a la luz de la calle otra figura, tapando la puerta. Inmediatamente las dos figuras se detuvieron, Dawn tras ellos, más confundida que nunca.

_'¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?'_

"Paul, ¿qué quieres?" exclamó Ash, impaciente por salir. El pelimorado decidió ignorar la pregunta de su archirrival.

"Tobías. Nunca pensé que fueras tú" dijo Paul con una voz calmada, pero amenazante. En su mano tenía lista una pokebola. Ash se sobresaltó un poco al ver que Paul sabía algo de lo que sucedía, pero pronto volvió a su expresión anterior.

"Shinji, apártate. Esto no te concierne" habló Tobías, por primera vez para Dawn. Su voz era ronca y pesada. Paul no se movió ni se alteró.

"Sí Paul, muévete" agregó el pelinegro. "Pika pika" exclamó el pokemon.

Mientras tanto, Dawn parecía como en trance; no sabía lo que estaba pasando entre los tres entrenadores. Sin embargo, pronto salió del trance y se paró en medio de los tres.

"Quiero que me digan qué está pasando aquí." Exclamó ella, sus ojos fijos en su amigo.

_'Ya estoy harta de que me dejen siempre afuera de todo. No me voy a ir sin tener una explicación' _se dijo para ella

"Hazte a un lado" le dijo Paul, a espaldas de la chica todavía en la puerta. Ella lo ignoró para quedarse viendo a su amigo, esperando que él la defendiera y le explicara todo. Sin embargo, Ash solo le devolvió la mirada, la misma mirada de arrepentimiento. Y sus siguientes palabras dejaron a la chica paralizada.

"Lo siento Dawn"

Por un momento no sabía moverse. Su boca se abrió, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Entonces no lo soportó más, y se alejó de ellos. La furia controlaba su cuerpo, y sus ojos estaban a punto de reventar de lágrimas. Corrió hacia el segundo piso donde se encontraba su cuarto, pero no entró, sino prefirió buscar un lugar a solas. Se dirigió a la terraza, y ahí descargó las lágrimas que ya no podía contener.

Los pensamientos flotaban en su mente mienras lloraba: _'Si me quiere fuera de su vida, pues bien. Ya no tendré nada que ver con él' 'Lo he perdido, he perdido a mi mejor amigo y al hombre que he aprendido a querer tanto'_

20 minutos atrás

"Ash"

"Ash"

"Aaash"

Poco a poco el pelinegro abrió sus ojos, y a través de la oscuridad fue reconociendo el lugar donde se encontraba. Estaba en una camilla del centro pokemon. Podía ver algunos monitores y otros instrumentos médicos. En la mesita a un lado de su cama estaba su más fiel compañero, Pikachu, durmiendo pacíficamente. Trató de levantarse, hasta que sintió el suero que estaba en su brazo.

"Tranquilo, Ash. No tan rápido" se oyó una voz ronca a través del cuarto. Entonces Ash levantó la mirada y vio una silueta en el otro extremo del cuarto.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Ash

"Soy yo, Tobías" contestó el entrenador acercándose a la cama del pelinegro para que lo viera un poco mejor.

"¿Tobías? ¿Por qué estás aquí?" continuó el pelinegro, confundido.

"Llevo tiempo buscándote, Ash. Y hasta que tuvimos nuestra batalla, fue que te encontré" respondió Tobías, dejando todavía más confundido a su ex rival.

"Mira, Ash" continuó, sentándose al borde de la cama "Tal vez no lo has sentido tan conscientemente, pero tú tienes un poder que muy pocos tienen"

"Pues, soy buen entrenador, aunque no tan bueno como tú" dijo modestamente Ash, aún confundido.

"Es más que eso, Ash. Es un poder que fluye dentro de ti. Es el poder del aura" añadió Tobías

"¿El poder del aura?" exclamó Ash

"Sí, el aura. Es un poder que va más allá de nuestro entendimiento. Solo unos pocos tienen ese don" siguió Tobías

"¿Y de qué trata ese don?" siguió Ash, sumamente intrigado por el tema.

"Con ese don se pueden hacer muchas cosas que no te imaginas, como volverte más fuerte, y poder ver el pasado, el futuro, o cosas que suceden en el presente muy lejos de ti" explicó Tobías, una leve sonrisa al mencionar lo último acerca de la visión.

Inmediatamente los pensamientos de Ash fueron al lugar que vio antes de que se desmayara: May, Drew, el absol en el cielo. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza siguió a estos recuerdos.

"Sí; a veces usar tus poderes sin dominarlos todavía resulta algo doloroso" comentó Tobías al ver la expresión de dolor de Ash

"Así que, ¿lo que vi fue real?" exclamó Ash alterado. "Entonces, debo salir de aquí. Debo rescatar a May de lo que sea que vaya a ocurrir, debo alertarla!"

"Tranquilo, Ash. Eso ya sucedió. Tu amiga está bien" **mintió** Tobías.

"Uuf" Ash dio un suspiro de alivio.

"Lo que te vengo a decir Ash, es que lo que viste en esa visión fue algo real. Cosas están empezando a suceder, cosas muy malas, y solo se pueden combatir con el poder del aura" siguió Tobías.

"Entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vámonos ya" gritó Ash y se trató de levantar bruscamente, solo para que un dolor recorriera su brazo proveniente del suero.

"Shh" lo cayó Tobías, volteando asustado hacia la ventana del cuarto "No queremos despertar a nadie"

_'Qué bueno que esos vidrios son gruesos, espero que nadie nos haya oído' _pensó Tobías

"Oh, si. Perdón" contestó Ash algo apenado.

"No importa. Antes que nada, primero debemos entrenar tu aura. Conmigo aprenderás a dominar el aura y los diferentes usos que tiene. Este entrenamiento llevará algunos meses, dependiendo de qué tan rápido aprendas"

"¿Cuándo empezamos?" siguió Ash, más emocionado que nunca. Tobías solo sonrió.

"Lo más pronto posible. Debemos irnos ya" le comentó Tobías

"Deberíamos esperar hasta en la mañana, ¿no? ¡No puedo esperar a decirles a Brook y a Dawn!" dijo Ash alzando un puño al aire. La sonrisa del rostro de Tobías desapareció.

"Esa es otra cosa que quería comentarte, Ash. Este entrenamiento lo debes hacer tú solo, no podrás contar con la ayuda de tus amigos. Y ellos no pueden saber dónde estás, ni qué es lo que haces. Ese tendrá que ser **nuestro secreto**"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Ash, algo confundido.

"El entrenamiento es algo muy arriesgado. Y no queremos que ellos se arriesguen. Te recuerdo que las personas que están haciendo estas cosas malas como la que pasó en tu visión son también muy poderosos, sobre todo para personas que no tienen el poder del aura como nosotros. Si ellos vienen contigo correrán mucho peligro".

"Entiendo" le dijo Ash. "Aun así, quisiera entonces despedirme de ellos"

"¿Y cómo les vas a explicar a dónde vas? Seguramente te harán muchas preguntas al respecto" agregó Tobías.

_'Eso es cierto. Si les digo, querrán venir conmigo. No puedo permitir que les pase algo. No a Brook, ni menos a Dawn. Esto es algo que debo descubrir por mí mismo. Y Tobías tiene las respuestas. O eso parece…'._

"Espera. ¿Cómo sé que me estás diciendo la verdad?" dijo Ash con los ojos entrecerrados. Tobías no respondió, sino que sacó su mano, y una pequeña luz azul proveniente de ella empezó a iluminar el cuarto mientras una esfera crecía en ella.

"Guau!" "Pika" fueron las expresiones de ambos, entrenador y pokemon, este último despertándose de su calmado sueño por la extraña luz.

"¿Ahora me crees?" preguntó Tobías con una sonrisa arrogante, cerrando su mano y sumergiendo el cuarto otra vez en la oscuridad.

"Sí. Te creo" concluyó Ash.

"Pues, vayámonos" dijo Tobías.

Con ayuda de Tobías, Ash se quitó el sedante, se puso sus zapatos y se levantó con su pokemon en el hombro. Tomó sus pokebolas de la mesita, su mochila que se encontraba al pie de la cama, y salió del cuarto. Por alguna extraña razón ya se sentía bien; no estaba ni un poco mareado al caminar y su dolor había desaparecido por completo. Pero cuando salió del cuarto y vio a Dawn en el pasillo volvió a sentir dolor. Pero este dolor era diferente. No era dolor físico, sino era el dolor de tener que dejar a sus amigos y no poder despedirse. Era un dolor que sería difícil de curar, pero que tenía que aguantar si quería hacer lo correcto. Quería decirle algo, pero no sabía que decirle. No podía decirle la verdad, pero tampoco tenía el coraje para mentirle, así que simplemente le contestó que no le podía decir y se alejó de ella.

_'Todo va de acuerdo al plan'. _Pensó Tobías con una sonrisa caminando atrás de Ash, indiferente a los sentimientos de los dos adolescentes.

La verdad no esperaba encontrarse con Dawn tan pronto, pero lo que sí lo sorprendió fue ver a su rival en la puerta. Y sobre todo, que tal vez **sabía** lo que estaba sucediendo, pues conocía a su acompañante. Sabía que Ash planeaba irse y dejar a sus amigos. Vio de reojo a Tobías y se veía también algo sorprendido, pero con todo bajo control. Tal vez sería que Paul era uno de las personas malas que estaba causando todo esto.

_ 'No, Paul no es malo. Solo necesita encontrarse consigo mismo', _le decía una voz dentro de él, mientras que otra decía _'él es el que está detrás de todo esto. Tal vez también posee la habilidad del aura, es por eso que es tan buen entrenador. No confíes en él'._

De pronto Dawn lo sacó de sus pensamientos: "Quiero que me digan qué es lo que pasa aquí" '_No, no puedo decirle. Esto tengo que hacerlo por su bien. Por May. Tengo que dejar a mis amigos. Cómo quisiera poder llevarlos conmigo. Cómo quisiera tener a Dawn conmigo. Pero es por su propio bien'._

"Lo siento Dawn"

En ese instante, se atrevió a mirarla directamente a los ojos; sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas a punto de correr por su rostro. Su mirada lo decía todo: enojo, confusión, pero sobre todo dolor y una profunda tristeza. Corrió hacia el pasillo mientras Ash la veía alejarse y se mordía el labio. Una voz potente lo hizo voltear súbitamente.

"Ya vez lo que has hecho, Ash" le dijo Paul. Ash se dio cuenta que el pelimorado sostenía una pokebola en su mano.

"Eso lo has hecho tú Paul. Y ahora vas a pagarlo" le contestó Ash, dando a continuación la orden a su compañero "Vamos pikachu". Entonces pikachu saltó del hombro de su entrenador y se preparó para pelear, tan furioso como Ash.

"Ash, tú solo le estás dando la espalda a tus amigos. No vayas con Tobías, confía en mí" le pidió Paul tranquilamente.

Ash no lo podía creer. ¿Desde cuándo Paul se preocupa por él y por sus amigos? '_Debe ser un truco' _La furia dentro de él crecía cada vez más. '_Y quiere hacerme sentir culpable por lo que pasó con Dawn'._

"Mentiroso. Yo jamás confiaría en ti. Empecemos la batalla, ¿no?" le gritó Ash.

Paul solo arrojó su pokebola, su cara no expresaba emoción alguna. De la pokebola salió un poderoso pokemon con un árbol sobre su espalda. "¡Torterra!"

"Vamos, pikachu. Ataque rápido" indicó el entrenador, pero antes de que pudiera hacer contacto, una esfera negra golpeó rápidamente al pokemon planta. Ambos entrenadores miraron hacia el lado para ver a Tobías con su Darkrai.

"No tenemos tiempo para esto. Darkrai, acaba con Torterra! Pulso umbrío!" y de inmediato salió una onda negra hacia Torterra.

"Rápido Torterra, bloquéalo con hojas navaja". Pero ya era muy tarde. Mientras Torterra se recuperaba de la bola sombra la poderosa onda negra golpeó al pokemon antes de que pudiera defenderse, para dejarlo inconsciente.

"Vámonos Ash" le gritó Tobías, saliendo rápidamente del Centro Pokemon, Ash tras de él. Paul solo podía ver cómo se alejaban en la oscuridad de la noche.

"¡Demonios!" gritó, golpeando el suelo con su puño, por primera vez enojado en mucho tiempo.

Johto

"Vamos a detenernos, Drew. Llevamos toda la noche caminando y no nos hemos detenido. Tengo hambre" se quejaba una castaña mientras caminaba por el bosque, con los brazos caídos.

"No, May. No podemos detenernos hasta llegar a Ciudad Espina Negra" le contestó un chico de cabello verde. "Puede ser muy peligroso"

May y Drew caminaron toda la noche por el bosque atravesando por el monte para llegar rápido. Drew recibió un mensaje en su pokénav del padre de May diciendo que él y Solidad estaban bien, que tenían que llegar con Débora, en Ciudad Espina Negra, y que no hablara con nadie más en el camino. Era ya de mañana y no habían hecho ninguna parada en el camino.

"Haber, déjame ver si entendí: viste a mi padre disfrazado como uno de los villanos cuando te preguntaban que dónde estaba yo y te dijo que huyeras conmigo" le dijo May pensativa.

"Sí, ya te dije muchas veces que sí. Y no, no sé por qué o qué es lo que quieren de ti, así que deja de preguntar" contestó fastidiado el peliverde, antes de que May hiciera su pregunta.

"Mmh. Está bien. Pero aun así no sé por qué no podemos detenernos por el camino a comer algo" añadió May. Entonces el peliverde solo se llevó su mano a su frente y dijo:

"No puedo creerlo. ¿Así eres siempre cuando viajas? No puedo creer que Ash y Brook quisieran viajar contigo siendo que eres tan molesta" le dijo Drew, provocando que su rival se volteara con los cachetes inflados y su puño arriba.

"Disculpa, pero aquí el insufrible eres tú. No me sorprende que siempre viajaras solo" le contestó

"Mejor solo que mal acompañado" respondió Drew sacudiéndose el fleco de su cara.

Así caminaron en silencio durante una hora hasta que lograron ver una ciudad a lo lejos.

"¡Sí! llegamos" exclamó May mientras corría hacia la cima de la colina desde donde se alcanzaba a ver la ciudad.

"Sabía que llegaríamos pronto" dijo Drew arrogantemente. May solo le sacó la lengua y exclamó "¡el que llegue al último pierde!"

Inmediatamente Drew la tomó del brazo y la detuvo. "Espera May. No hagas eso" le dijo Drew a su rival

"¿Eh, por qué?" preguntó May desconcertada.

"¿Qué no lo recuerdas? No sabemos quién o quiénes te perciguen. No podemos dejar que te vean" contestó Drew

"Oh, es cierto. ¿Entonces qué haremos? Me muero de hambre" dijo May un poco desesperada.

"Deja de pensar con el estómago, May" contestó Drew, por lo que May se cruzó de brazos disgustada y sacó la lengua. Drew solo la ignoró. "Tenemos que entrar disimuladamente. Tengo estas capas que nos ayudarán a ocultarnos un poco" siguió explicando mientras le entregó una pieza de tela negra a May. "Y no podemos llegar al centro pokemon porque sería un lugar muy obvio, por lo que iremos a la taberna que está del otro lado de la ciudad" concluyó.

"¿A la taberna? ¡Pero yo solo tengo 16 años! No puedo entrar ahí" exclamó May.

"No te preocupes, yo conozco al dueño de la taberna de cuando vine al concurso de esta ciudad. Y aparte no consumiremos alcohol" le explicó Drew.

"Oh, bueno entonces está bien" dijo May, recibiendo la capa de Drew y probándosela. "Tan pronto terminemos de comer buscaremos a Débora" indicó Drew, y May asintió. Cuando ambos coordinadores estuvieron listos, bajaron la colina y entraron en la ciudad. Llegaron al otro lado donde había casas y algunos negocios. Entonces entraron en una taberna casi a la salida de la ciudad. Sobre la puerta había un letrero con el nombre _"El Dragonite Mensajero"_.

La taberna era oscura a pesar de ser de día. La mayoría de las mesas estaban desocupadas, algo que agradeció Drew para sí. El lugar se veía sucio; una que otra mesa rota y un olor a cerveza impregnaba el lugar. Se acercaron a la barra donde había un hombre robusto limpiando un tarro de cerveza con un trapo. El hombre se veía entre 30 y 40 años y tenía una barba algo descuidada. Drew se sentó en una de las bancas y se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención del encargado.

"¡Buenos días! ¿Qué le sirvo?" dijo amablemente el hombre volteando a ver a Drew y a May, quien se había sentado en otra banca a su lado.

"Hola Robert. Necesito tu ayuda" le dijo Drew en un tono bajo. A pesar de que el local estaba casi desierto, prefería no arriesgarse. El encargado entonces se acercó a Drew, confundido de que supiera su nombre, hasta que lo vio bien debajo de la capucha.

"Ahh, Dre-" empezó Robert esbozando una sonrisa y tendiéndole la mano amigablemente para saludarlo.

"Shhh! Ahora no Robert" lo cortó Drew antes de que terminara su nombre. Entonces Drew tomó su mano y lo acercó hacia él, de manera que sus caras estaban a centímetros una de otra. "Robert, necesito tu ayuda. Es privado"

Entonces Robert entendió lo que le quería decir, y solo asintió con una cara seria. Inmediatamente su cara regresó a la sonrisa de antes.

"Y díganme. ¿Qué les sirvo?" les preguntó nuevamente el hombre en voz alta, para disimular. Drew volteó a ver a May para que ella pidiera primero.

"Mmm, quisiera unos huevos revueltos con tocino, y una bebida de baya aranja sin alcohol por favor". Pidió May. Robert asintió y volteó con Drew.

"Yo lo mismo que ella, pero sin tocino" pidió Drew.

"Excelente. Vengan conmigo" les indicó Robert. Entonces entraron por un pasillo a una parte más privada en la parte de atrás del bar, donde todas las mesas estaban vacías. May y Drew se sentaron en la más lejana posible, mientras que Robert se disculpó para preparar sus desayunos.

"Este lugar no me gusta Drew" le comentó May a Drew una vez que Robert se fue.

"No te preocupes, Robert es de fiar. Ya me ha ayudado antes. Aparte no creo que haya otro lugar mejor que éste si queremos privacidad", le indicó Drew,

"Entiendo Drew. Aun así tengo un mal presentimiento" contestó May, jugando con sus manos sobre la mesa, incapaz de contener su ansiedad.

"No te preocupes May. Aquí estoy para protegerte" dijo Drew en voz calmada, extendiendo sus manos para tomar las de ella. Por un momento se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, pero pronto comprendieron lo que estaba sucediendo y retiraron las manos. Drew sacudió su fleco y se volteó para disimular su sonrojo, pero May no fue tan afortunada y Drew pudo ver el sonrojo de ella. Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno mirando una pared diferente de la habitación y de vez en cuando mirándose de reojo. Cuando Drew estaba a punto de hablar, Robert regresó con el desayuno.

"Chicos, espero que lo disfruten" dijo Robert dejando a cada quien su plato y su bebida. Inmediatamente May empezó a comer como si no hubiera comido en años; su boca estaba atestada de comida que muy apenas masticaba y alrededor de su boca se podía ver una mancha de comida. Drew solo estaba ahí, avergonzado, y no hubiera podido comer con el asco si no hubiera sido porque también tenía mucha hambre. Robert solo miraba sorprendido de cómo comía ella. Cuando ya casi acababa de comer, May se dio cuenta del espectáculo que estaba dando y se detuvo, su cara se puso roja de pura pena y alcanzó inmediatamente una servilleta para limpiarse.

"Qué bueno que te gustó" comentó Robert riendo, mientras Drew solo observaba su comida e ignoraba todo a su alrededor. "Y dime, ahora que recuerdo no me presenté. Soy Robert, el encargado de esta humilde taberna. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

_'Bueno, Robert parece amable. Yo creo que sí puedo confiar en él'_ se dijo May para sí misma. _'Aparte no hay razón para desconfiar de Drew'_

"Soy May, una, em… amiga de Drew. Mucho gusto" dijo la coordinadora estrechando la mano del hombre con una sonrisa. "Y sí, su desayuno estaba muy rico" añadió. _'¿Amiga? ¿Rival? ¿O qué soy exactamente de Drew?'_

"Muchas gracias" contestó Robert. Entonces dio un vistazo por toda la habitación rápidamente, para luego dirigirse a Drew, quien todavía comía. "Bien. Ahora, ¿de qué querías hablar, Drew?" Drew terminó de masticar su bocado y se lo pasó antes de hablar.

"¿Sabes dónde vive Débora, la líder de Gimnasio?" preguntó directo al grano.

"¿Débora? ¡Claro que sí! El gimnasio está en la punta norte de la ciudad, justo a un lado del lago" le contestó Robert. "¿Por qué?"

Entonces Drew le contó lo que sucedió la noche anterior, que unas personas habían atacado durante la noche del Gran Festival, y que había escuchado que estaban tras de May. Prefirió no dar detalles acerca de su secuestro o del papá de May, para estar seguro.

"Mmm, ya veo. Así que sí están en aprietos. Cuando vi la noticia hoy en la mañana sin duda que me exalté. Desde hace tantos años que no sucedía esto" comentó Robert.

"¿Sucedió qué?" preguntaron ambos jóvenes inmediatamente.

"Lo del absol. ¿Nunca lo habían escuchado?" siguió el hombre. May y Drew solo movieron su cabeza de lado a lado, sorprendidos.

"Bueno, les contaré. Verán, hace aproximadamente 15 años empezaron a haber rumores de que algunos hombres encapuchados aterrorizaban a la gente para quitarles sus pokemons y otras poseciones valiosas, y cada vez que atacaban, dejaban solo como evidencia la figura de un absol. Nadie sabe por qué lo hacían de esta manera, aunque una buena sospecha puede ser que es porque absol es popularmente conocido como el pokemon del desastre".

"Mmm" dijo May pensativa

"Pero, y ¿por qué nunca lo había escuchado?" comentó Drew.

"Porque la prensa no publicaba nada, ya sea que la prensa estaba comprada para no decir nada, o que estaba demasiado asustada para tan siquiera acercarse a este grupo. Lo que yo conozco es porque a esta taberna vienen muchos viajeros de muchos lugares y algunos de ellos habían oído hablar, o incluso pasado por una de estas horribles experiencias" siguió Robert.

De pronto se escuchó el sonido de la puerta del bar. Robert se disculpó y dejó la mesa para ir a atender a clientes. Desde la parte de atrás de la taberna no se podía ver quién entraba y salía, por lo que May y Drew no podían ver quiénes entraron.

"En mi vida me lo había imaginado" comentó May

"Yo tampoco. Pero sea lo que sea, estos hombres tienen algo entre manos y no es nada bueno" contestó Drew. "Bueno, creo que ya debemos irnos" siguió Drew levantándose de la mesa y dejando el dinero sobre la mesa. May lo hizo de igual manera y ambos se dirigieron hacia la parte de enfrente de la taberna cuando escucharon una voz muy ronca. Drew se detuvo y caminó lentamente por el pasillo pegado a la pared para escuchar mejor la conversación sin ser notado. _'Esa voz se me hace muy conocida, pero no recuerdo de dónde'_ pensó Drew.

"¿Qué pa-?" empezó May.

"Shhh!" la calló Drew. May no lo comprendía, pero hizo lo mismo que Drew. Pronto empezó a reconocer las voces.

"Dime dónde está, idiota" dijo con voz suave pero intimidante.

"No, no, no sé de quién me están hablando" contestó Robert, el miedo en su voz era evidente. De pronto se oyó un golpe seco, y luego un gemido de dolor.

"¡Mentiroso! Me vas a decir dónde está May Maple o no me detendré" gritó la misma persona de la voz ronca. Los ojos de ambos coordinadores estaban pelones, la adrenalina corría por sus venas. Sus cuerpos estaban paralizados completamente pegados contra la pared.

"Te aseguro que no sé de lo que me estás hablando. ¿May Maple? ¿la coordinadora? ¿No debería estar ella en el Gran Fest-? Otro golpe lo cortó, y otro gemido de dolor de Robert se oyó esta vez más fuerte.

_'¿Qué hacemos? Tenemos que salir de aquí. Pero no podemos dejar a Robert arreglárselas por sí mismo'_. Pensó May.

_'¿Cómo nos encontraron? Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Lo que ahora necesitamos es un plan de huida. Si están buscando a May, podremos llamar la atención de estos hombres para que dejen en paz a Robert, y luego corremos nosotros. Estamos al borde de la ciudad. Podemos fácilmente escondernos en el bosque'_ pensaba Drew, mientras el hombre habló otra vez

"Hemos seguido su rastro hasta aquí idiota. No nos puedes mentir. Ahora, dinos dónde está" siguió el hombre cada vez más frustrado, pero sin obtener respuesta del dueño del bar.

_'¿Cómo que la rastrearon hasta aquí? Eso no se podría a menos que… Oh' _de pronto algo le hizo click a Drew mientras volteó a ver a May sorprendido, como si hubiera descubierto el hallazgo más grande de su vida. May solo lo miró confundida. _'Pero, ¿Cómo es posible? Y eso quiere decir que estos tipos son más peligrosos de lo que creí'_

"Está bien. Si no nos vas a decir, nosotros vamos a buscarlos" gritó el hombre enojado. "Búsquenlos, deben estar aquí adentro". Inmediatamente se empezaron a oír mesas moviéndose y sillas rompiéndose, al igual que muchas botellas de vidrio estallando en el suelo. Por suerte el pasillo estaba algo escondido, pero Drew sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo. No podían salir por la puerta de entrada sin que los vieran, así que tomó de la mano a May y regresó a la habitación para buscar otra salida.

"Aquí no hay ninguna salida" le comentó May, pensando lo mismo que Drew.

"Pues en ese caso debemos crearla. Ve, flygon" saco Drew a su pokemon Dragón, e inmediatamente le dio la orden. "Usa lanzallamas en la pared para crear un agujero". Después de todo la casa era de madera, por lo que fácilmente podrían abrir un espacio. Inmediatamente el fuego empezaba a consumir con la madera.

"Drew, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Vas a quemar toda la taberna!" le dijo May agitada.

"No tenemos otra opción. Tenemos que salir de aquí" dijo Drew, mucho más consciente del peligro que corrían que May.

_'¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué Drew se ve tan agitado? Normalmente nunca pierde su temple así. Debemos estar entonces en un grave aprieto'_

"Blaziken, ve! Ayuda a Flygon con lanzallamas" le indicó la coordinadora a su pokemon, comprendiendo que no había otra forma de salir.

La madera era muy gruesa, así que después de uno o dos minutos, se empezó a ver el otro lado. Tan pronto como se vio un agujero de tamaño suficiente, ambos regresaron sus pokemons y May pasó por el agujero, seguida por Drew. May volteó a ver a la casa que había tomado su propio fuego. Inmediatamente se llevó su mano al cinturón por la pokebola de Wartortle para apagar el fuego, pero la mano de Drew se lo impidió.

"No May, ya no hay tiempo" le dijo Drew.

"Pero Drew, ¿Y Robert?" le preguntó May con una cara aterrorizada.

"Él estará bien" contestó Drew agitadamente. May solo vio a los ojos a Drew y sabía que era mentira. Drew entonces exhaló y dijo:

"May, Robert sabía lo que hacía cuando mintió por nosotros". May no contestó. Se quedó perpleja._ 'Si Robert mintió por nosotros, fue porque quería que escapáramos, y porque estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por la nuestra. Si nosotros nos quedamos aquí, lo que hizo fue en vano'_ pensó May. Pronto su expresión de angustia se tornó en una de decisión. Entonces asintió y corrió junto a Drew por el bosque.

Corrieron por su vida durante mucho tiempo. May sentía cómo sus piernas se quejaban cada vez que daba un paso, pero la adrenalina la mantenía corriendo. Pronto no vio una piedra, se tropezó y cayó.

"May, ¿estás bien?" dijo Drew regresando a ayudar a May.

"Sí, solo es un raspón" respondió sin darle importancia para seguir corriendo.

Pero tan pronto se levantó May, un árbol que estaba cerca de ellos se prendió en fuego de la nada. Miraron hacia arriba y vieron a un Salamance, y a una mujer sobre el pokemon. Los dos coordinadores quisieron seguir corriendo pero unos hombres se aparecieron frente a ellos, la cara descubierta. Intentaron regresar, pero su camino quedó bloqueado por más hombres, uno de ellos encapuchado.

"Vaya, vaya. Hasta que por fin se cansaron" dijo uno de los hombres.

"Hasta aquí llegaste, jovencita" dijo otro con un tono más amenazador. Entonces el Salamance aterrizó junto a ellos y la mujer que estaba sobre él se bajó. Todos los hombres (y la mujer) rodearon a May y a Drew. Por reflejo Drew se llevó su mano al cinto, listo para sacar su pokebola.

"Yo me encargo" les indicó el encapuchado al resto de los hombres. Después, se volvió a ver a Drew.

"Excelente. Creo que nos has traído a la chica" empezó a hablar el hombre encapuchado, con la misma voz ronca del bar.

"Cállate. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de ella?" contestó Drew, enojado. May se sobresaltó de pronto con su enojo. Jamás había visto enojado a Drew. Y no sabía por qué esta era la primera vez.

"Esa no es una forma de saludarnos después de tanto tiempo, Drew. " siguió el hombre.

_'¿Así que Drew lo conoce?_' pensó May. Drew solo se quedó callado, no atreviéndose a decir una palabra.

"Tú ya sabes perfectamente por qué queremos a May Maple" siguió el encapuchado. May volteó a ver a Drew, pero él solo se quedó callado. _'¿A qué se refiere?'_

"¿Y por qué no me tomas a mí en vez de a ella? Al cabo yo tengo lo que ella tiene" contestó Drew, recibiendo solo una risa del encapuchado.

"Drew, tan determinado como siempre. Y aparte, enamorado" siguió el encapuchado. Un leve sonrojo se vio en las mejillas de Drew, aunque pronto lo cubrió con su expresión de enojo. _'Espera, Drew, enamorado. ¿De mí?'_ pensó May_. 'No, May. No es momento para eso' _se regañó a sí misma.

Entonces, el encapuchado se quitó la gorra. Un ojo era verde, y el otro rojo. Su cara estaba cubierta de cicatrices y sobre su ojo rojo, que obviamente era artificial, se podía observar un aparato extraño.

"Drew, entrégame a la chica. No quiero hacerte daño. Obedece a tu **padre**" dijo finalmente. Los ojos de todos estaban puestos en las dos figuras. _'¿Qué? ¿Su padre? ¿A qué se refiere?'_ pensó May. _'La única vez que habló de su padre fue en aquel restaurante cuando dijo que los había abandonado cuando tenía apenas seis años'_

"Tú no eres mi padre. Yo no tuve padre. Tú jamás estuviste ahí para nosotros. Nos abandonaste por tus tontos sueños estúpidos del aura" gritó Drew con todas sus fuerzas. Inmediatamente recibió un golpe la cara, de su propio padre.

"Amárrenlos a ambos. Vamos a esperar el transporte para llevárnoslos" inmediatamente los hombres se abalanzaron sobre ambos coordinadores.

"No se atrevan a tocarla" gritó Drew furioso, pero no pudo alcanzar su pokebola antes de que varios hombres lo apresaran. Intentó defenderse pero fue inútil. Pronto estaban atados ambos contra un árbol.

"¿Y sabes qué es lo peor del caso, Drew?" dijo el hombre del ojo biónico, una vez que estuvieron amarrados al árbol. "Lo peor es que tu aura es poderosa. Pero te rehúsas a usarla".

"Jamás voy a usar el aura" le gritó Drew con todas sus fuerzas. El hombre solo sonrió.

"Pero yo creo que tu amiguita sí la usará. Y su aura es mucho más poderosa. Yo creo que ya lo sabes, ¿no Drew?"

_'¿Aura? ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Es esa cosa extraña que Ash tenía? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto?'_

Drew no contestó. Solo veía a su padre con una mirada de odio.

"Collin, el transporte está aquí" se acercó la cazadora J

"Bien, que aterrice" le respondió el hombre, subiendo de nuevo su capucha y alejándose de los coordinadores.

"Déjenlos aquí. Si se mueven de aquí, los detectaremos" terminó el encapuchado dejándolos solos en el árbol.

"Drew, dime lo ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Es él de verdad tu padre?" preguntó May una vez que se habían ido todos. Drew solo giró la cabeza al lado contrario de May, no queriendo hablar de eso por el momento. May entendió, y no preguntó más, aunque por dentro las preguntas la carcomían.

Pronto un miedo impregnó a May. Inmediatamente realizó en el peligro que estaban; estos hombres de verdad habían cometido crímenes terribles en el pasado, según lo que Robert contó. Recordó a su padre, que los había salvado a ella y a Drew cuando estaban todavía en el evento. _'¿Qué sucederá con mi padre?'_

Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir por las mejillas de May. No quería que nada malo le pasara ni a su padre, ni a ella, ni a Drew. ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar ahora con ellos? ¿Qué es lo que va a suceder con Robert? ¿Cómo está él? A pesar de que Drew le contó todos los detalles de su secuestro y de cómo su padre lo salvó, y de que había visto al absol en el cielo, no había realizado el verdadero peligro en el que se encontraban todos ellos hasta ahora.

"May, lo siento"

"¿Eh?" la castaña levantó su cara para ver a los ojos a Drew.

"Dije que lo sentía" dijo Drew.

"¿Por qué te disculpas?" le preguntó May, calmándose un poco. _'A veces la voz de Drew puede ser muy relajante. Bueno, cuando no está burlándose de mí, claro está'_

"Porque estás llorando. Y es mi culpa" contestó Drew

"¿Tu culpa? ¿Por qué sería tu culpa?" dijo May confundida.

"Porque es mi padre. Y en cierta forma, me siento culpable por lo que él está haciendo" siguió Drew

"¿Y eso qué tiene qué ver? Lo que tu padre haga y lo que tú hagas son cosas distintas" le contestó May. Drew solo volteó al piso, suspiró, y continuó.

"No creo que sea capaz de contarlo. O no lo sé, hoy ha pasado demasiado"

"Solo dilo si estás preparado para contarlo. Si lo estás, estoy orgullosa de que me lo cuentes y estaré para escucharte. Pero no sientas que me debes una explicación. Cuando te sientas listo, ahí estaré" le dijo May con una sonrisa sincera. Drew solo la miró un poco sorprendido. Él siempre disfrutaba ver a May enojada, pero al parecer esta May es mucho mejor. Su expresión de sorpresa pronto se tornó en una sonrisa.

"No esperé que fueras tan sabia, May" dijo Drew.

"¿Es eso un cumplido?" contestó May. Drew solo sonreía débilmente. _'Por más débil que sea, me encanta esa sonrisa. No la sonrisa burlona o arrogante. Su sonrisa __**sincera**__. Esa sonrisa que tan pocas veces he visto en Drew'._

"Me alegra que lo entiendas, May. Y no te preocupes, que tus respuestas llegarán" comentó Drew.

"Está bien. No te preguntaré. Sólo contéstame algo" le dijo May, dándose cuenta de pronto de lo cerca que estaban uno del otro en el árbol. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas con solo pensarlo.

"¿No que no me ibas a hacer preguntas?" le contestó Drew, ahora con su sonrisa arrogante.

"Ash, arruinas el momento Drew" dijo May volteando a ver a otro lado.

"Lo siento May. Pregunta" la invitó Drew

"Está bien. Cuando tu padre te dijo que estabas enamorado, te sonrojaste. ¿Estás enamorado?" dijo May.

Ahora sí no había forma de ocultarlo. Drew se sonrojó, y por primera vez May vio que Drew no pudo disimularlo.

"Si no estás preparado para contestar eso está bien" siguió May, imitando la sonrisa arrogante de Drew por un instante.

"Para eso estoy más que preparado" comentó Drew, recobrando su personalidad confiada. "Y si quieres una respuesta, te la daré"

Entonces se inclinó hacia May y la besó.

May quedó sorprendida por la acción de Drew. Cierto, no esperaba esto. Pero pronto cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por él. Ambos se olvidaron de dónde estaban, de por qué estaban ahí, o de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Lo único que existía en ese momento eran ellos dos. Un hilo de felicidad surgió de ambos, cortando por el miedo y el enojo que sentían momentos antes. Era como un oasis en medio del desierto. Estos últimos dos días habían sido un torbellino de emociones: la batalla final del gran festival, el baile con Drew, la huida, conocer a Roberto, la aparición de los hombres en la taberna, la huida de la taberna, el reencuentro de padre e hijo, y las preguntas que se revolvían en la mente de May y que todavía no tenían explicación.

Pero eso por el momento no importaba. Pareciera como si el tiempo se detuviera. El beso no era violento, sino apasionado en su propia forma; era lento, como si no quisieran separarse jamás, y suave, expresando cada uno sus propios sentimientos sin palabras. Sin embargo, pronto tenían que separarse para respirar. Cuando lo hicieron, ambos estaban sonrojados como tomates.

"Guau, no pensé que te gustara tanto" comentó May con una sonrisa arrogante.

"Podría decir lo mismo de ti May" le contestó Drew.

"Y qué lugar tan romántico escogiste para nuestro primer beso, Drew. En medio del bosque amarrados a un árbol" dijo May sarcásticamente.

"Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que pase lo que pase desde ahora, estamos juntos" contestó Drew.

"¿Acaso estas diciendo que quieres salir conmigo?" preguntó May, ahora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"De verdad que hoy me has sorprendido con tu sabiduría" contestó Drew arrogantemente.

"Tomaré eso como un cumplido. Y la respuesta es sí" añadió May con una sonrisa.

"Sabía que ibas a decir eso" terminó Drew arrogantemente, y antes de que May pudiera decir algo, volvieron a sumergirse en un beso, totalmente perdidos de la realidad.

Sinnoh

_Knock knock _se oyeron los golpes sordos en una puerta de madera. Una mujer se adelantó a ella y la abrió ligeramente para ver quién era, para luego abrirla completamente y dejar a la persona del otro lado pasar.

Era la mitad de la noche y las calles estaban desiertas. Todas las casas tenían las ventanas completamente oscuras con excepción de ésta.

Un chico de cabellos morados tan solo agradeció moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, para pasar por el pasillo hacia una habitación interior. En su expresión no se reflejaba emoción alguna.

"¿Lo lograste, Paul?" preguntó un hombre con facciones muy parecidas al pelimorado, pero más grande de edad. Paul solo lo miró con su rostro sin expresión, la chica tras de él. Sin embargo, poco a poco empezó a perder su temple, hasta que golpeó la mesa con su puño.

"Fracasé, Reggie. No lo pude hacer" dijo en voz baja, pero evidentemente enojado. "Eso es todo" terminó, y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

"No Paul, no se ha acabado" le dijo la mujer, poniéndose en el camino del joven. "Por lo menos dinos qué ocurrió"

"Ya basta, Maylene, no tiene sentido contarlo" contestó Paul

"Sí lo tiene, Paul. Si nos dices qué pasó, tendremos más pistas para llegar al fondo de esto" comentó la líder de gimnasio. Paul solo la miró, regresó a ver a su hermano, y suspiró.

"Está bien. Ash se fue con Tobías" dijo

"¿Tobías? ¿Quieres decir que el campeón fue el que se lo llevó?" comentó Reggie, cada vez más alarmado.

"Así es. No tuve una oportunidad frente a su Darkrai. No pude hacer nada" dijo Paul, viendo hacia abajo.

"Vamos, hermano. Anímate. Esa derrota con Ash de verdad te deprimió" contestó Reggie

_'Para ser honesto, no es que me haya deprimido, sino que me ha dejado mucho a reflexionar'_

"Y lo importante es que ahora sabemos quién tiene a Ash, que podemos encontrarlo y recuperarlo" se oyó otra voz femenina entrando por el pasillo, que correspondía a una mujer de pelo claro vestida de negro y su pelo tenía dos pinzas extrañas. Era Cynthia, la campeona.

"Desde que vi a su equipo integrado por legendarios sospeché que algo tenía que ver con esto, así que me encargué de dejar un pequeño rastreador en la copa de campeón. Tu trabajo Paul ha sido confirmar mis sospechas, y lo has cumplido" dijo Cynthia con una sonrisa. Paul se miraba sorprendido, sin duda.

"Ahora te pido otro favor" continuó. Paul la miraba solemnemente. "Su amigo Brook se va a sorprender cuando no lo vea al despertar. Pero sobre todo Dawn. Cuida de ellos, sobre todo de la chica, pues presiento que es la que más lo va a resentir. Pero no les digas a dónde fue. No hasta que sean parte del equipo, por lo menos".

"Por supuesto" contestó Paul, asintiendo con la cabeza y saliendo del cuarto sin despedirse de nadie. _'Al fin y al cabo, después de hoy, te debo una Ash'_

**Y eso es todo por hoy! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. :)**


End file.
